Please, Remember
by uchiharuno007
Summary: Hino Kahoko is enjoying life as it is. Studying music at Seiso College, surrounded by kind and supportive friends and of course there's Tsukimori Len her ever so wonderful boyfriend. One day Kaho meets a terrible accident and wakes up after 5 days. Unfortunately, the accident gave her partial amnesia & the one person she can't remember is the one she holds near & dear to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

A year has passed since our stay at Seiso Academy High School. Tsuchiara-kun and Kaji-kun took an engineering course at Seiso College, Shouko-chan and Shimizu-kun are in their senior year at Seiso High School, Amou-san is taking up Journalism, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai and I took a music course at Seiso College, and as for….

"Man, I'm thinking of shifting to the business department. Sensei is going to kill me", Mio said.

"Trust me it's not as easy as you think. I have a business proposal to worry about", Nao replied.

I gave a little laugh. Suddenly Mio looked at me and said, "Hey, Kaho-chan let's go to this new coffee shop."

Nao tapped Mio's shoulder and said, "Looks like Kaho won't be available today. Prince charming is here to pick up his princess." Nao points at the gate. A man with beautiful blue hair wearing a black, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans is standing by the gate, arms crossed. I smile at the sight of him so I rush to his side. He saw me running and gave a cool smile.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" I said with an apologetic tone.

"It's OK. I just got here myself", the handsome boy replied.

Finally Mio and Nao joined us. "Hello Tsukimori-senpai", Mio cheerfully greeted. Tsukimori greeted with a smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow Kaho. Have fun on your date", Nao said. I gave a wave goodbye. I felt Len's hand on mine; he took my bag and looked at me. "So, where do you want to go?" he said carrying my bag on his shoulder.

"Hmm…. Let's check out this cute gift shop by the train station. I want to buy mom something for her birthday." I answered.

"OK I'll buy something for her too", Len replied. And with that I held his arm and we started walking. Len and I have been dating for 6 months; he's studying medicine at a different university. He makes it a habit to fetch me after school, which is why he chose a school that's just a 20 minute train ride from ours. Music never left his heart; he is working as a part time music teacher. Most of his students are afraid of him because of his straightforwardness and rudeness at times. But Len will always be Len.

Finally, we arrive at the gift shop. My mom loves cooking and cute things. So I'm thinking of buying her a…

"Ta-dah! Mom will surely love this!" I happily say. Len who was standing behind me sarcastically said, "A duck in a chef's costume. How….cute".

"There's nothing wrong with it. Why? What did you get her?" I said looking at him. Len suddenly felt shy and turned away saying, "U-Uhhh… I couldn't find anything. I just thought your mother MIGHT like this." I saw him gripping a paper bag, he already paid for it. Damn Len, I wonder what he bought?

We approached the counter and paid for the Chef Duck figurine. I was thinking of asking the cashier what my boyfriend bought but it might weird her out. With that, Len took the paper bag and we left the store. I offered to carry the paper bags for him since he was carrying my bag, his bag and the paper bags but he refused claiming he can do it. I still took the paper bags and gave him a if-you-don't-let-me-I'll-scream glare. I believe he got the message and let me do what I want. After buying a few snacks we arrived at the station, bought tickets and boarded the train. Len doesn't like the idea of me fetching him from school, he says that there are lots of perverts in trains plus it's his duty as the boyfriend, Len's pride meter is overwhelmingly high. I just hope someday I'll be able to see his school; I've always wanted to check out a medical university. Finally, we arrive at our street and just around the corner sit our house. We enter our humble abode and my sister is there hanging a banner that says, "Happy Birthday MOM!" She looked at us and said, "Kaho can you help me? I can't reach the top beam." Len puts our bags down and says, "I think I can reach that. Let me handle this." My sister with a grateful expression on her face thanks Len and descends from the ladder. Len climbs up and starts hanging the banner, then my sister looked at me and said, "Oh Kaho help me in the kitchen for a while". I gave her a nod and we went to the kitchen leaving Len.

8:00pm on the clock, the time mom arrives from work, we're all excited. Suddenly, the door opened and mom came in with the lights off. "What's going on?" she said, confused. She turned the lights on and to her surprise we all screamed, "Happy Birthday!" With a laughter and smile she says, "Thank you everyone". With that we went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and ate. Len and I decided to eat at the living room while watching TV. Its gift opening time, my sister gave my mom a pink shirt that says, "Best Mom Ever". Feeling naughty, I took Len's paper bag and gave it to mom. Len felt shy, his cheeks flushing, he turned to the TV pretending to watch. My mom opened the bag and pulled out an apron with a familiar duck face at the center. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to tell him "and you thought my gift was ridiculous" but I guess I'll save it for later. Finally, mom opened my bag and out came Chef Duck, my sister burst into laughter and Len gave an I-told you smirk. "What's so funny? It's cute, right mom?" I said hoping mom would take my side. My mom smiled and said, "Of course it is. In fact I love all your gifts, thank you." It's already 10:00pm, time for Len to go home. He bids my folks goodbye and I accompany him outside. I couldn't control myself, I laughed and said, "Nice Ducky Apron Len-kun." Embarrassed Len responded, "I couldn't find anything OK!"

"We'll I'll see you tomorrow", I say fresh from laughing. Len nodded and replied, "Try not to oversleep again, OK?" feeling insulted, I answered, "Well pardon me for being Ms. Sleeps A Lot!" Len smiled, he stood in front me and held my chin. We were looking at each other, his eyes bright as the sun. He leaned over and he kissed me! Not on the usual cheek and forehead but on the lips! I closed my eyes feeling his cool, minty lips on mine. Our lips finally unlocked, and with a smile on his face he said, "Goodnight Mrs. Violin Duck." I felt my cheeks flush a crimson red, and then I smiled and replied, "G-Good N-Night." With that he left and I hastily went back inside and up my room. I touched my lips, the sensation still present. I can't believe he kissed me; this was so unexpected of him. But I liked it, I liked it very much. I grabbed my phone, typed a message then hit send.

To: Tsukimori Len~3

From: Hino Kahoko

"Be careful on the road, Duck. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I couldn't sleep that night; somehow Len's kiss gave me quite a shock. I wanted to text him but I'm sure he's already fast asleep; I decided to stand up and do some calisthenics hoping it would tire me out. Jogging in place, stretching and a bit of meditation, but I still don't feel sleepy. With that I took my CD player, inserted my Ave Maria disc and lay on my bed listening to the soothing sound of the violin. Memories of the concours flashed in my head, me getting second place on the 2nd selection, Chopin, Gavotte, the training camp, and Len's Polonaise Brillante and Tzigane. I stood up again, looks like I'm not sleeping tonight. Out of nowhere I heard a violin, I opened the window and to my surprise there **he** was. Len standing opposite our house playing Ave Maria, the song that introduced me to the concours, the song that gave me the chance to meet amazing people, the song that made me love the violin and the song that made me fall for him. The moonlight brought out his handsome face. His performance ended and I clapped, he replied with a bow.

"I thought you we're already asleep?" I said sitting by my window.

"I had a feeling that a certain someone was still awake. I thought maybe she needed a lullaby." Len said smiling.

"Well it helped, thank you." I replied, closing my window.

"H-Hey! Don't I get something in return? I-I mean midnight coffee would be fine." Len said screaming a bit.

Len packed up his violin and started walking with a disappointed look on his face. He felt someone pull the back end of his shirt and to his surprise there I was standing behind him.

"Going home already? What about your reward?" I said smiling at him.

He gave back a smile, a smile combined with relief. He let out his hand and said, "Let's go, I hope you don't mind playing in the rain."

Rain? Suddenly I'm confused, what was that supposed to mean? I'm both excited and puzzled. Thrilled because this our first **midnight date**, baffled because what did he mean by _I hope you don't mind playing in the rain_. I mean it's not supposed to rain for another two months; as questions kept rolling in my head we started walking and I was unaware that we were in a convenience store.

"Oi Kaho! Are you alright?" Len said his face near mine and I finally came back to my senses.

"I-I'm sorry Len-kun. What was it you we're saying?" I said fresh from dream world.

"I was asking what flavor juice you like." Len said repeating the question I didn't hear.

"P-Peach would be fine." I replied.

Len with a concerned tone asked, "Are you sure you're alright? We can go home now if you like."

"No! I'm fine really, I was just thinking about some… things" I said rejecting his previous offer.

"OK then. Just tell me if you're not feeling fine." Len answered returning to the counter to pay for our orders.

I gave a deep sigh. I want this date to be perfect. Len came back with two bottles, melon bread and a chocolate filled croissant.

"Rainbow juice?" I said looking at my juice's wrapper. The bottle's covering had a unicorn sliding down a rainbow. Rain-Rainbow, is this what he meant by playing in the rain?

Len with a nod replied, "Hihara-senpai told me that it tasted good, I thought you might like it."

"How are we going to play with this?" I said curious.

"H-Huh?"

Embarrassed I said, "U-Uhh nothing Len-kun" I took a sip of the juice and it was surprisingly good.

After our little picnic at the mini mart, Len led me to our local park. Feeling inquisitive I asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier that we'll play in the rain? Len said smiling.

To my surprise sprinklers under our feet and all over the park switched on squirting water from all directions, it's as if the contraptions malfunctioned and is going berserk at us. I caught a glimpse of Len, he was smiling, and this smile was different from his usual smirk. His smile was filled with enjoyment; he looked like a kid having fun playing in the rain. The thought finally sinked in, this is what he meant by playing in the rain. He scooped some of the water from the sprinklers and splashed it on me. I pretended that some of the water entered my eyes and it hurt.

"Kaho I'm sorry, are you OK?" Len looked sorry.

I scooped water and splashed him as well. Laughing I said, "I caught you Len-kun!" then I started running.

"Wait for me Kaho!" Len said, following me.

We kept running around the park while the sprinklers were still on. Splashing water at each other, laughing and finally Len caught me.

"I caught you, Kaho" Len said holding me tight in his arms.

We were looking at each other, his face close, his golden eyes locked on mine. We smiled at each other and then he said, "Do you like it?"

I felt my cheeks flush; I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. From the look on his face I'm sure he wasn't expecting that.

"Does that answer your question?" I said.

It seems a cat caught his tongue. He replied with a smile while his face colored red.

Our little celebration ended and he brought me home. A part of me didn't want to go home yet, I wanted to stay with him a little longer but he has school in the morning.

"Goodnight Len-kun, I had fun today. But how did you know the sprinklers would go haywire?" I said looking at him.

"Remember the guy who requested me to play for his sick dolphin? Well he wanted to thank me and I told him my plan, you see he knows the park owner. It was supposed to be scheduled for our 1 year anniversary but it seems now was the perfect time. It's a good thing we were both awake." Len replied.

"Wait, so you knew I was awake?" I asked

Len gave a nod and with a teasing tone he answered, "You're constant heaves and hoes says it all. I hope your little work out did you some good."

My cheeks colored crimson, he knew about my exercises! But how?

"H-How did you know about that?" I asked still embarrassed.

"Check your phone." And with that he left waving a hand.

"Len-kun!" I said demanding an answer. But he already left.

I rushed up to my bedroom, picked my phone and saw that I accidentally dialed his number! How embarrassing!

I changed my clothes, lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Finally I was sleeping but the memory of today still lingered on my mind, leaving a sweet smile on my face.

**Recent calls:**

Tsukimori Len~3

**Author's Note: **A bit cheesy don't you think? But I still loved it. Don't forget to leave reviews.

**Next Chapter: **Kaho plans to thank Len for what happened the night before, so she plans to go to his school and surprise him, but tragic news will shock Len and their friends. Watch out for Chapter 3 of Please, Remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The following day I woke up early, fixed my bed, pulled out a nice set of clothes and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom was there and so was my sister, I joined them sitting on the chair next to mom and in front of my sister.

"Good Morning", I said smiling.

"You're in a happy mood today, something good happen?" Mom said while putting butter on her toast.

"Let's just say I had a great dream last night" I replied with a big smile on my face.

Mom and my sister looked at each other, curious and with a weird expression on their faces. The dream I was talking about was my midnight date with Len-kun. He serenaded me with his violin, we ate at a nearby mini mart, and we went to the park and had fun under the rain, sprinklers to be exact. He caressed me under his not so muscular arms and we kissed for the second time. I didn't realize that as I was recalling these events my face was red and goofy looking. I came back when my sister snapped her fingers at my face.

"Looks like you had a good dream care to share some details to your big sister?" my sister said being nosy.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T, onee-chan." I said standing from the chair and going to the bathroom for a refreshing bath.

"Not fair Kaho!" my sister said a bit pissed.

After my relaxing bath, I went back to my room, slipped on my favorite clothes, applied a bit of make-up, fixed my hair and looked at the mirror. I'd like to see Len-kun's jaw drop once he sees me. I left the house and bid my folks goodbye. I simply love these clothes because I wore them on our first date, if I remember clearly we watched a movie and a violin trio concert, it was the best! I boarded the train going to a mall near Len-kun's school. I intend to surprise him by fetching him from school and treat him to a movie and some dinner. I arrive at the mall and forgot one important detail; I don't know where Len-kun's school is! I even forgot the name, I think it was Tokyo Med something oh man! I felt someone hold my shoulder, are these perverts Len-kun was talking about? With my eyes closed I slapped his face using my purse and someone finally said, "Oi what are you doing?" The voice somehow seemed familiar, when I opened my eyes it was Tsuchiara-kun. I put down my purse, shocked to see that the one I slapped was…..

"Hihara-senpai?" I said, shocked.

Senpai's face was red; I must've hit him hard enough. What did I put in this thing?

"I'm so sorry senpai!" I said with an apologetic tone.

"U-Uhhh its ok Kaho-chan." Senpai said rubbing his nose, smiling.

"By the way what are you doing here? A pervert might've caught you or something." Tsuchiara-kun said worry in his voice.

"Funny you should mention that haha." I replied, thinking what I did to Hihara-senpai was really stupid and embarrassing.

"Wow you look great Kaho-chan! Are you going out?" Hihara-senpai said, he seems fine now.

I gava a nod and said, "I'm going to fetch Len-kun from university, but I don't know where his school is"

"You're really hopeless. We'll take you there if you don't mind." Tsuchiara-kun said with a shrug.

Feeling happy and relieved I replied, "Really? Thank you and sorry for the bother."

Both of them replied with a refreshing smile. It's been a while since I hung out with them. We walked for a few miles, talking and laughing at some of Hihara-senpai's jokes. We reached a traffic light and apparently the light was on green. Opposite us was a mother holding a boy, the kid was dragging a toy train tied to a string. Suddenly the back end of the train got separated from the front part, and it fell on the pedestrian lane, the boy hastily ran to the open road and grabbed the toy but a speeding car was about to hit him. I ran as fast as I could and pushed the boy back to his mother. The boy landed in front of his mother wounding his knee, but I wasn't lucky. The car hit me and blood came squirting from my head. The accident caused a bit of traffic, Tsuchiara-kun, Hihara-senpai and the driver rushed to me.

"Hino! Hino! Don't close your eyes HINO!" I heard Tsuchiara-kun screaming, I got a blurry image of him then suddenly everything went black. They carried me and placed me on the driver's car, someone was holding my hand and my head rested on someone's lap. Who was holding my hand? Was it Tsuchiara-kun? Whose lap is this? Was it Hihara-senpai's? The car came to a complete stop and they carried me and laid me on a bed. I couldn't hear, see, smell or feel anything. I was in complete darkness. Questions came to mind, am I dead? Where am I? What happened to the boy? Len-kun's face came to my brain, memories of him came flashing. The concours, our duet at Fuyuumi-chan's villa, our violin lessons, the day he gave me flowers, the day he confessed, our first date, our midnight date, our first kiss, his smile. I extended my hand to reach him but he suddenly disappeared. Darkness enveloped me again; I sat down putting my legs near my chest and embracing them. I was all alone except for a familiar thing resting beside me, it was my violin. The magic violin Lili gave me. A certain sound made the place lively, it was Ave Maria. Then I asked myself, "Such a pretty sound. I'm certain I heard someone play this piece before, but who was it?"

**Author's Note: **The story is finally starting; this chapter is a bit short compared to the previous ones. Anyway don't forget to give reviews^^. Oh by the way, I hope this doesn't confuse everyone but Chapter 4 up to I'm not sure will be narrated by Len since Kahoko is unconscious.

**Next Chapter: **Tsuchiara gives Len a call, he bears very tragic news. Len rushes to the hospital to visit his out cold girlfriend. The doctor finally spills the beans about Kahoko's condition. What will Len do? Find out on Chapter 4 of Please, Remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_I never thought this would happen to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but here I am and I will never ever leave your side. Don't forget one thing….. I love you, always and forever._

5:00pm the hospital was packed with patients, nurses and doctors are running here and there, some patients made it out alive while others let's just say they are in a better place now. So what am I doing here? Well it's my first practical test; I get to assist Kagawa-sensei in his operation. He'll be performing heart transplant surgery and I'm a bit nervous. I don't want to mess this up, I want to become a doctor, one that my parents, friends and of course Kaho will be proud of. We're all set, the patient is in bed and stable, the doctors and nurses are wearing their gear and I'm right next to Kagawa-sensei handing him the tools he needs and giving me bits and pieces of tips on how to operate. Kagawa-sensei started slicing the chest area; he gently took out the weak heart and handed it to me.

"Place it on the tray over there." Kagawa-sensei instructed.

I gave a nod and he tinkered with something inside the patient's chest, he then stretched his hand to me and said, "Tsukimori-san the new heart please." I gave another nod and softly gave him the patient's new and strong heart. Somehow I could feel its beat. Kagawa-sensei attached it to fill the space the weak heart left, he performed a few stitches and done. We looked at the cardiograph and there it was, the heart was beating and the patient is alive, we all cheered and clapped for a successful operation. After that we left the operating room while the nurses brought the man to his room. I sat on a chair drinking a soda and sighing a bit.

"Well done Tsukimori-san, your performance today was great." Kagawa-sensei said, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you for the instructions sensei." I replied, with a thanking tone.

"I can't wait to see you in the medical world, heck maybe someday you'll be my doctor." He replied followed by a chuckle.

"It would be my pleasure." I said smiling; I liked his compliment very much.

"Well it's getting late; you better pack up and head home. Hope to work with you again soon, Tsukimori-san." Sensei said, he stood up, patted my shoulder again and left.

I can't wait to tell Kaho the good news, I can't wait to celebrate with her, and actually I can't wait to see her. I packed my things and changed my clothes 'cause I didn't want to look and smell bloody in front of Kaho. As I left the locker room my phone rang and surprisingly it was Tsuchiara. I pressed answer and then,

"Hello. What is it Tsuchiara?" I said anxious to find out what he wants.

"Tsukimori come to the hospital quickly, it's about Hino." Tsuchiara said with a sad tone.

Shocked, I replied "What happened to her? What hospital is that?"

"Tokyo Med." He answered back.

"Which room? I'm currently outside the staff locker room." I said nervous.

"E-07"

"That's on the east wing. Ok give me five minutes."

"Just hurry it up, please." Tsuchiara said and the line cut.

The way he said please made my worry grow. Kaho what happened to you? Please be safe.

I rushed ignoring the nurse on the front desk. I reached the east wing and rushed to the elevators, again ignoring the nurse on the front desk. I boarded the elevator, and punched 01 on the control pad. I arrived at the 1st floor, found room E-07 and shocked to see the name on the plaque "HINO KAHOKO." I gulped, turned the knob and took a peek; they were all there. Tsuchiara and Hihara-senpai who was wearing a bloody shirt, Yunoki-senpai, Shimizu and Shouko-san. Kaho's friends were also there also her mom and sister. I entered the room and they all gave me sad and worried stares, there she was lying on the bed sleeping, a cast was wrapped on her head.

"W-what happened? Tsuchiara!" I glared at Tsuchiara, anger in my eyes.

"She saved a boy from being hit but the car was so fast Hino couldn't get out on time." Tsuchiara said, it pained him to retell the details.

I grabbed Tsuchiara's shirt pushing him to the wall, my eyes filled with anger. "You could've rescued her, why didn't you put your muscular build to the test? You could've pulled her easily!"

"Why are you pinning this on me? You think I like what happened? Didn't you hear me, everything happened so fast!" Tsuchiara said matching my anger.

A man whom I've never seen before was standing by the door, finally he said, "I was the one who caused this. I never thought someone would cross on a green light. I'm terribly sorry; I'll pay for everything I promise."

I looked at the man releasing Tsuchiara, still infuriated I said, "Sorry? Are you stupid or something? Who in their right mind would go over the speed limit just because the damn light was green, I don't need your money! I want Kaho, I WANT HER TO WAKE UP!"

"Where is that boy? I've got a score to settle with him." I said leaving for the door.

"Tsukimori what's your problem? Why do you continue to look for people to blame? Neither of us liked what happened, just shut up and stay beside Hino!" Tsuchiara said holding my shoulder, restraining me to leave the room.

"IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BLAME KAHO FOR WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S NOT HER FAULT FOR BEING SO KIND AND SELFLESS! She would sacrifice everything just for the other person's happiness and what did she get in return? THIS! I replied, tears accompanied my angry tone. I was both sad and angry. I then left the room and sat down a nearby bench.

I remembered the time she assisted an elderly woman to the train station, she even paid for her train ticket knowing that was the only money she had left. She came back to me, smiled and said "It's OK Len-kun. At least Granny can go home now." I clutched my silver violin shaped necklace; Kaho has something just like it except hers is pink. I placed it near my lips, crying I whispered, "Kaho please come back, I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you."

"Tsukimori-san, it would seem your girlfriend is in a coma. We won't know when she'll wake up." The doctor said standing beside me. I felt thunder jolt every bone in my body. _Coma? No way…_

**Author's Note: **What a sad chapter don't you think, Len just cried awwwwwwww . Hope to hear from you soon.

**Next Chapter: **Len decides to temporarily enter Seiso College and gather notes for Kaho, he vows to never leave her side until she wakes up. Until, a certain incident shocks them all. Look out for Please, Remember Chapter 5^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

4 days have passed since Kaho's tragic accident. I took the liberty of attending her classes and gathering notes for her at Seiso College, luckily her professors allowed me to but all I got was "KYAA~! Tsukimori-senpai!" from random girls. I wasn't able to attend some of my classes, I had to do it, and for Kaho I'd do anything. Kagawa-sensei was kind enough to teach me after classes either at the library or in an available laboratory. After Kaho's class and my class I'd march right to the hospital, to guard her, to take care of her, to make sure I'm there when she wakes up.

"Hey Kaho, guess what Zaoniyu-sensei taught us on working with others, be it same or different instruments. Actually you'll be having your first duet exercise, you'll be performing at the auditorium. It's on Monday so we need to pick a perfect piece for you. Mori-san is your partner by the way, just like the concours right?" I said looking at her, unpeeling an apple.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in" I said. In came Tsuchiara and Aoi-san, blue roses were in Aoi-san's hands while Tsuchiara brought a bag of apples. "Apples again Tsuchiara? Do you want Kaho to curse apples?" I said looking at Tsuchiara. "I told you Sakimoto keeps giving them to me, besides it's not like these apples are intended for you, Tsukimori." Tsuchiara replied scratching his head.

"Hey now you shouldn't fight. It might worsen Hino-san's condtion." Aoi-san said with a pleading tone. Me and Tsuchiara looked at each other then looked the other way with our arms crossed. Aoi-san gave a little chuckle. Suddenly a nurse came barging in and said, "Tsukimori-sensei, Yuki-sensei needs an assistant for an operation. If you may?" I gave a nod and grabbed my lab gown from my bag, I looked at Tsuchiara and said, "Take care of Kaho for me, I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure thing, Tsukimori-sensei." We shook hands then I joined the nurse. We head to the operating room; our patient is a pregnant woman about to give birth. My first pregnancy related case. The operation took a few hours then finally it was done, a healthy baby boy was born, her mother carried him with a smiling face, the mother looked at Yuki-sensei and said, "Thank you so much sensei, I owe you our lives." Yuki-sensei gave a smile and said while holding my shoulder, "You should thank this young man. If it wasn't for his knowledge the operation would have failed." The mother then set her eyes on me and said, "Thank you. Would it be alright if I named my baby after you?"

"It would be an honor. My name is Len, Tsukimori Len." I said smiling.

"Ren would be just right" the mother said.

After the operation I returned to Kaho, to my surprise everyone was there, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Shimizu and Shouko-san, Amou-san, Mori-san, Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-senpai, Mio and Nao-san, of course Kaho's mother and sister.

"You came back just in time, Tsukimori" Tsuchiara said with a smile, relief colored his face. I went to her bed, Kaho's mother, sister and Hihara-senpai moved and made way for me. And there she was sitting, laughing, and her eyes then fixed on me and she smiled, the smile I longed to see, the woman I missed is awake finally. I was happy, I was about to cry but I was in so much joy the tears won't come out. I ran to her, hugged her as tight as I could, I whispered, "Kaho, I missed you so much, I'm glad you're alright, forgive me, OK?"

"Who knew the doctors here were so affectionate." She did not return my embrace, shocked; I released my grip on her and stood still looking at her.

"Sorry I was just happy to you're OK." I said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's because of you that I'm still alive, thank you sensei." She said smiling.

_Sensei..?_ I was longing for her to say my name.

"May I know the name of my savior?" she said still smiling while looking at me.

Her question shocked us.

**Author's Note: **Kaho's awake but she's forgotten Len's name! OMG! Check out the next chapter, leave your reviews. Oh BTW the next chapter shall be narrated by Kaho again since she's already awake, I hope no one was confused with the whole narration switch^^.

**Next Chapter: **Kaho resumes her life, going back to school and hanging out with friends. To her surprise Len has been doing her a favor of gathering notes while she was still out cold. Curious she seeks to find out what Len wants, but then she discovers something else. Tune in for Please, Remember Chapter 6.

**P.S.: **it might take awhile before I post the next chapter because I'll be busy with some stuff. But don't worry I'll post ASAP^^.

"His sea blue hair drenched in the rain, I wish to touch it and brush it for him. His long eyelashes are attractive, and his steady glare and golden eyes are stunning every fiber in my body. Why is my heart beating loudly for this boy?"

–Hino Kahoko (Chapter 6), a bit of a teaser^^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Finally I've escaped the darkness, I've returned to my life, to the people I've longed to see, but in the darkest and hidden corner of my heart there is one person that I've missed but I don't know who that is._

"Did I say something funny?" I said, wondering.

"Hino you don't know his name?" Tsuchiara-kun said pointing at the bule-haired doctor.

I shook my head, I honestly don't know him. But with the way Tsuchiara-kun asked it made me think, _was I suppose to remember him?_

"Tsukimori. My name is Tsukimori Len." The doctor said my heart pounded at the sound of his name, _why?_

"Glad to meet you Tsukimori-sensei, thank you for taking care of me." I said smiling, but Tsukimori-sensei looked a bit defeated, like the world was on his shoulders.

"You're welcome, if you'll excuse me." Tsukimori-sensei said and then he left my room. Everyone was silent.

"So Tsuchiara-kun who won the interschool concours?" I asked smiling at Tsuchiara-kun, just to ease the tension and cut the silence.

"The guy who just left." Tsuchiara-kun said pointing the door. I asked myself _I don't remember him being at the concours, in fact I thought Yunoki-senpai won._

Suddenly Tsukimori-sensei together with a doctor a bit older than him entered my room. Tsukimori-sensei still with his crushed look fixed his gaze on me then he looked away.

"I would like to speak with all of you in private, let's go to my office. Ms. Hino if you'll excuse us, please rest for awhile." The doctor named Yuki-sensei said leaving a smile. I gave a nod and they all left, leaving me alone. I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling, I didn't want to sleep, and I didn't want to go back to the darkness.

"What? Partial amnesia? Are you kidding?" Tsuchiara-kun said, shocked like the rest of them except for Tsukimori-sensei.

"Yes. The shocked caused her to forget something, something she was thinking about during the accident. May I ask what she forgot?" Yuki-sensei said. The boys looked at Tsukimori-sensei who was sitting on a chair, his head bowed down.

"What's the possible solution for this problem? Can we regain Kaho-chan's memory of Tsukimori?" Hihara-senpai asked worried.

"It would be best to remind her of the things she forgot, but do not force her to remember. It may cause serious damages to her head which may worsen the situation." Yuki-sensei said. Their discussion ended and the boys returned to my room.

"Ah you're back! What did the doctor say?" I said, happy to see them but now all of them looked pretty down, just like Tsukimori-sensei.

"You can go home now Hino-san, you can take it easy at home. If you don't mind I would like Tsukimori-san to accompany you home, just in case something happens to you he'll know what to do. Right Tsukimori-san?" Yuki-sensei said, smiling at Tsukimori-sensei

"Y-Yes. Is it ok with you H-Hino-san?" Tsukimori-sensei said looking at me.

"I-I don't mind, sorry for troubling you." I said; I felt my cheeks flush a bit, _why? Why? _

It's already 8:00pm, Mio and Nao helped me pack, Tsuchiara-kun and the others left and Tsukimori-sensei waited outside. After packing, we joined Tsukimori-sensei; a taxi was waiting behind him.

"Ready to go?" Tsukimori-sensei looked at me. Somehow his gaze was familiar, it's as if he gazed at me with those eyes before, and surprisingly I like his eyes, in fact I like his stare. Oh no! My heart is pounding again!

"Take care OK?" Nao said.

"Well Kaho-chan we'll see you at school tomorrow. I'm sure Tsukimori-sensei we'll take good care of you." Mio said.

I gave a nod and my cheeks flushed again, _why did Mio say such things?_ With that they waved us goodbye and left. Tsukimori-sensei assisted me inside the taxi, after that he got in and the taxi darted off heading to our house. We seated a bit far from each other, it was really silent. We had to talk about something, anything just to brighten up the mood.

"Congratulations on winning the concours, Tsuchiara-kun said you were really good." I said, not looking at him.

"Thank you." He replied not looking at me either, I think he just choked.

"What instrument do you play?" I replied, finally we were having a conversation.

"The violin, I can also play the piano but not that much." He answered.

"Wow! You know what I also play the violin. What's your favorite piece?" I asked, excited to find out his answer.

He then looked at me and smiled, "Ave Maria. I love that piece so much."

Blood rose to my cheeks, he somehow looked like an angel. Finally I said, "If possible I would like to hear you perform, Ave Maria if it's alright with you."

He gave a nod and his smile never left his face. We arrived at our house, he helped me with my bags, and he even paid for the taxi. How I missed my house, the kitchen, the bathroom, my room, every inch and corner of it.

"W-Where would you like me to put these?" Tsukimori-sensei said, carrying my bags. I could see him having a hard time. I rushed to his side to help him.

"I'll take care of this sensei." I said pulling one of the heavy bags.

"No this one's heavy, I'll take care of it. You shouldn't strain yourself." Tsukimori-sensei said pulling the bag from me.

"It's ok sensei, I've caused you much trouble." I said pulling the bag again.

"Like I said you mustn't tire yourself. It's not that heavy." Tsukimori-sensei said, pulling the bag to his direction.

We pulled and pulled for minutes, Tsukimori-sensei pulled really hard that I fell. I fell on something warm and hard.

"Hino-san you alright?" Tsukimori-sensei said.

I opened my eyes, to my surprise I was on top of him. I fell on top of Tsukimori-sensei! Our eyes locked again, we could feel each other's breath, and I could feel the warmth of his chest, the loud beat of his heart, the strong yet sweet scent of his cologne. I believe I felt intoxicated.

"Uhmm… Hino-san?" he said looking at me with his golden eyes.

My cheeks burned, I hastily stood up covering my super red face, and he also stood up. My mom and sister finally came out their room and joined us.

"Kaho! Welcome home, I'm so glad you're back." My mom said hugging me very tight.

I returned the hug and said, "How I missed our house."

"Well I'll be taking my leave now. Be sure to take care of yourself, Hino-san." Tsukimori-sensei said.

Remembering what just happened, I gave a nod with my face still red.

"Mom! What about my lessons? I missed a lot." I said really worried.

"Here, I took the liberty of attending your classes for you. You have a duet exercise on Monday, you better pick a perfect piece and Mori-san is your partner by the way." Tsukimori-sensei said handing me a notebook.

"Ah! Thank you so much! I owe you one sensei!" I said really happy.

Tsukimori-sensei smiled, he then bid goodbye and left. I rush to my room, put down my bags and laid down on my bed.

"I really missed this" I said relaxed and cozy. Looking at the ceiling the incident that happened between me and Tsukimori-sensei flashed back to mind. The way our eyes stared at each other, his breath on mine, my chest on his, I shook my head to erase the memory. I hastily picked up my phone to check for my messages. But I was shocked not on the number of mails but with the fact that my phone's wallpaper is me and TSUKIMORI-SENSEI? I was hugging his arm, his head leaning on mine and we were both smiling. Judging from the picture we looked like we were having a good time. I checked out my phone's picture gallery, there was a folder which was labeled "Just US" it was filled with pictures of me and Tsukimori-sensei, pictures of us eating, looking and smiling at each other. There was a photo of Tsukimori-sensei standing on top a bench, he was doing the peace sign with both his hands, and he was smiling. I had to admit he looked really cute here. _Tsukimori-sensei who are you? What are you in my life?_

**Chapter 6.5:**

The following day I attended school, everyone went to me to ask how I was, and I smiled and gave them the answers they seek. But my mind fluttered somewhere else, at what I saw in my phone last night, about Tsukimori-sensei. Our class started, Zaoniyu-sensei was our professor, and he reminded us of our duet activity on Monday, he dismissed us and hour and 30 minutes earlier which gave us time to practice. Mori-san and I went to a vacant practice room and started practicing.

"Well Hino-san I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to pick an appropriate piece for us." Mori-san said.

I gave a nod and bid her goodbye, the rain was pouring down heavily, and good thing I brought an umbrella. I went outside and to my surprise a familiar figure was standing by the gate. His arms were crossed and he was drenched, I could tell he'd been standing there for more than an hour. I went near him and to my surprise it was Tsukimori-sensei?

"Tsukimori-sensei? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at his wet face.

"A-Ah H-Hino-san, g-glad you're out a-already, r-ready to g-g-go?" Tsukimori-sensei said; he was shivering like crazy.

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella? Look at you, you're all wet. Here." I said sheltering him under my umbrella. But he was so tall; I had to raise my arm just to match his height. He took the umbrella, looked at me and said, "I'll do it."

Again we were looking at each other, his sea blue hair I wish to touch and brush it for him. His long eyelashes are attractive and his steady glare and golden eyes are stunning every fiber in my body. Why is my heart beating loudly for this boy?

"We can't board the train with you dripping wet. Hope you don't mind walking." I said still looking at him.

He replied with a smile, "I don't mind. In fact I love playing in the rain."

Playing in the rain, suddenly a memory flashed. It was me running around, it was raining and a guy was chasing me. _What was that about?_

Finally we reached our house, I asked him to come in so he can dry himself before going home. I threw him a towel and some of my big brother's clothes. He entered the bathroom to change into my brother's clothes; he went out again with no shirt showing his bare, fair colored skin.

"I left the shirt, sorry." He said coming to my side, sitting on the same couch as me, setting the towel down between us. Again there was silence, I looked at him his hair was still dripping wet, and I smiled, picked up the towel and dried his hair, his blue hair ruffled a bit.

"Really now, you can't get on the train with your hair dripping." I said standing in front of him, still drying his hair with the towel.

"Thank you Tsukimori-sensei." I said. I felt his hand touching mine.

"Len, please call me Len." He said taking the towel off from his head. He's looking at me with the eyes I've come to like.

I smiled, my hand rested on his shoulder while the other was in his hand. I said, "You can call me Kaho, if you like Len-kun."

We stared at each other; my smile remained while his face a bit shocked. He then smiled and said, "I'd love to Kaho."

My face flushed again, but my smile never left surprisingly. _Len-kun, Kaho, love…. The words pounded my heart like drums. What is it with this guy that I lose myself completely?_

**Author's Note: ** Such a long chapter but I love it! Len and Kaho still have that spark! Go Len! Hope to hear from you soon^^

**Next Chapter: **Kahoko asks Len for some tips and advice on what to play for their activity. Len plays a song that makes Kaho cry? Find out on Chapter 7 of Please, Remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The day of our performance is coming near. Mori-san and I still don't have a piece to perform; I want our first activity to be perfect. As I was entering the school gate I saw a familiar figure, it made me smile so I went near him.

"Good morning Tsuchiara-kun!" I said patting Tsuchiara-kun's back.

"Hino? Good morning too." He replied with his refreshing smile.

"I heard you'll be having your first duet activity. How's your progress?" he asked.

I gave a deep sigh and replied, "I still don't have a piece to play and the activity is on Monday. Help me Tsuchiara-kun."

"Huh? Why you asking me for help?" he said a bit confused with my request.

"Well you're good at the piano and you know a lot about music." I said hoping he would help me.

He scratched his head and then as if he thought of a bright idea he said, "That's right. I know the perfect someone who can help you with your problems."

"Who? Who? Tell me tell me." I said eager to find out my rescuers name.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Tsukimori L-E-N."

Huh? Len-kun? Is he that great? Tsuchiara-kun did say that he won the interschool concours but I don't remember him being there let alone a participant.

"I got to go Hino, I'm sure you'll learn tons of things from that guy." Tsuchiara-kun said turning around, walking towards school and waving his hand.

_Looks like I did you a favor Tsukimori, don't blow this up. _Tsuchiara-kun whispered to himself.

The day passed and it was already dismissal time, it's time for me and Mori-san to start practicing. What if I take Tsuchiara-kun's advice? Maybe I should give Len-kun a call and ask for his opinion, I'm really desperate. I phoned Len-kun's phone and he answered it.

"Hello, Kaho?" Len-kun said, I'm looking for the right words, I'm stammering. Since when did I become so tense whenever I hear someone's voice? Whenever I hear his voice.

Finally I gain the courage and spit out the words, "Good afternoon Len-kun, are you busy today?"

"Well apparently I am." He said I was a bit disappointed with his answer; I was expecting him to say _No I'm not, why?_

"Oh I see, well sorry for bothering you Len-kun." I was about to end the call when suddenly there he was standing in front of me a few inches away. His phone was still on his ear, I was stunned at the sight of him. He went near me, put down the phone and with his golden eyes gazing at me he said, "You didn't let me finish, I was busy. Busy waiting for you." He smiled which sent electric waves down my body.

Still shocked with his presence I said stuttering, "H-How long have y-you been w-waiting?"

"About an hour or so." He said; I'm still a bit dazed. _Why was he waiting for me? Is this still connected with my recent accident? He even waited for hours._ He noticed that I wasn't on planet earth at the moment so with that he pinched my nose and I finally snapped.

"Ouch Ouch!" I said.

"What are you spacing out for? You need me right, well let's get started then." He said. He released my nose leaving it red.

I pinched his arm, "This is payback for the nose pinch". He gave a small ouch, looked at me and said, "Hey that hurts!" I started laughing at his expression. He looked like a boy who just bruised his knee.

It would seem Mori-san heard my laughter; she went out the practice room and said, "You seem to be having fun Hino-san. It's been awhile since I saw you laugh like that. Oh hello Tsukimori-kun, glad you can join us."

"Come join us Len-kun." I said giggling a bit, I held his hand and dragged him to the practice room. We reached the practice room and Mori-san was there sitting by the piano and drinking a pink colored juice.

"Shall we start practicing?" Mori-san said looking at us. I was still holding Len-kun's hand.

I gave a nod, let go of his hand, grabbed my violin and stood near Mori-san. Len just stood by the door.

"So what piece you want to play?" Mori-san asked her hands on the piano keys.

"I honestly don't have any idea on what to play, sorry Mori-san." I said with a defeated tone.

"Why don't we ask Tsukimori-kun for some pieces that are perfect for you?" Mori-san suggested.

"That's right, this was the reason why I called you earlier." I said looking at him, a bit excited on what he was going to suggest. Len-kun was silent for a moment, his hand on his chin; you could tell he was thinking.

"How about something you've played before? Something the two of you played perfectly." Len-kun said that idea wasn't bad and I've thought of the perfect song.

"Canon! Let's play Canon! What can you say Mori-san?" I said looking at Mori-san.

"That's the piece you played at the 2nd selection right? It earned you the 2nd place spot. Ok let's play that." Mori-san said agreeing to my proposal.

I was so happy, finally we have our perfect piece, we can practice; I'm looking forward to our first performance, it feels just like the concours again. _Just like the concours, right? _A voice in my head said, the voice was familiar but I couldn't picture who said it.

Our practice ended and Mori-san took her leave, she left me and Len-kun to pack up.

"Thank you for helping us pick a piece." I said looking at him, smiling.

"You thought of the piece I just supplied the idea." He said, Len-kun is always this humble. _Wait a minute. How do I know he's always this humble? _

"Hey why don't you play a piece for me? What about the one you played at the 2nd selection!" I said, I really want to hear him play, to find out how good he is.

He gave a nod, took a spare violin, bowed down and started playing. The piece he was playing it was oddly familiar; it's as if I heard someone play it before. Suddenly an image flashed in my head, I was in Seiso Academy's auditorium, I was standing beside a blue haired woman, and it was Misa Hamai. We were watching someone playing, a guy but his face was blurry I couldn't make out who he was; he was playing the piece Len-kun is currently playing. It was a very sad song; the way he played it was very similar to how Len-kun was playing it.

"Hey Kaho what's wrong?" Len-kun stopped playing, looking at me with worry.

I was crying, I wasn't aware that tears flowed down my eyes. _Why was I crying? Did Len-kun's song move me or was it because of what I saw?_

Wiping my tears I said, "I-I'm sorry Len-kun. Well it's kind of late I'll go on ahead, thanks again for the help." I ran leaving Len-kun confused.

"Oi Kaho" Len-kun said.

_Why did I cry? That song somehow pierced my heart, who was that guy? Why was I watching him? Why was I with Misa Hamai? So many questions, my head is aching._

**Author's Note: **So the piece Len was playing was Chaconne, if you could remember he played it after the 2nd concours and only Kahoko and Misa Hami were able to watch it.

**Next Chapter: **Feeling sorry for what happened Len goes to Kaho's house to apologize. His apology not only made Kaho smile but gave her another piece of their memories. Up next Please Remember Chapter 8^^.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I reach our house; I hastily wet to my room, locked the door and sat beside it. _What's going on? What was that vision about? Who was that guy? And why was I with Misa Hamai? _I feel like I've lost an important piece of me and every time I'm with Len-kun images of certain events come to mind. Oh my God! Len-kun! I left him there, confused. I'm such a worthless person, he's been so kind to me and this is what I repay him, he must think I'm really pathetic. I must call him, tell him I'm sorry and…

"Empty already?" I say looking at my dead phone.

I throw the phone at my bed and I lay down, I was looking at the ceiling, thinking about today. Suddenly the rain poured, then I remembered Len-kun again, _what if he doesn't have an umbrella just like last time? _I stood up, grabbed my coat and umbrella and went out. As I exited from our house, a man was standing on the other side of the road, he was under an umbrella. The guy raised his umbrella revealing his face, it was Len-kun! I ran to him and said, "What are you doing here?" I'm so glad he has an umbrella but why was he wet?

"I was worried about you, you ran off crying. Are you ok? Did I offend you or anything?" he said with an apologetic tone.

"No! I'm the one who offended you, I don't know why but…. I'm terribly sorry!" I said bowing my head, I had a feeling he just smiled, he held out his hand and said, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

I raised my head, smiled and said, "I would love to!" I don't know why but every time Len-kun asks me to go with him somewhere or whenever he's here beside me I fee l happy. We decided to use one umbrella and he was holding it, I looked at him and said, "You brought an umbrella but you still got wet, what happened?"

Looking at me he replied, "When I got out of the school to chase you it started to rain, I forgot to bring an umbrella so I ran back home to get one and rushed straight to your house."

"H-Huh? You should've boarded the train since it was only a 5 minute walk from school. And you should've just bought an umbrella at a nearby store." I said.

"What's the point of buying a new umbrella when we have so many back home? It doesn't rain that often right? And didn't you tell me never to board the train dripping wet? Well I was already wet before I could reach the station, the rain was pouring heavily you know." He replied with a smug expression on his face.

I matched his arrogant look and said, "Hmmm… do you want me to dry your hair for you again?"

He blushed a bit and looked away, "No thanks, it was really hard to unknot the tangles, I had to use a brush. My mother's hair brush to be exact.

I laughed again, the little things Len-kun does never fail to make laugh. _You seem to be having fun Hino-san. It's been awhile since I saw you laugh like that._ Those were Mori-san's words awhile ago; I mean I have tons of fun when I'm with Tsuchiara-kun, Hihara-senpai and all my friends but why do I get the feeling that I get a different type of enjoyment when I'm with Len-kun? A type of fun that makes both me and my heart laugh, with that we continued walking, we decided to go to the park. Upon arriving at said place the rain stopped, we sat by a bench and ate the things we bought at the convenience store; I bought melon bread and a pink colored juice called "Rainbow Juice" while he ate a chocolate filled croissant, _how are we going to play with this? _Was that me?

"Is something the matter?" Len-kun said.

Looking for a diversion I answered, "No Nothing. It's just that this melon bread is very delicious." I took a bite of my melon bread and a sip of my juice.

"You really love sweet things." He said

"Huh? I never told you I love sweet stuff." I replied, curious with his previous statement.

"U-Uhh your friends told me, I don't know why but they told me." Len-kun said, stuttering a bit.

"They're just playing around. Pairing us up and all, don't mind them Len-kun" I replied waving my hand.

"What about you? Do you also think we look good together?" he said, his eyes were serious.

I blushed, _why is he asking me that kind of question? I mean he's handsome and all but…._

"Our department has a ball this coming Friday, if you're not busy can you be my partner?" he said finally.

Confused and shocked I say, "Huh? W-Why me? I'm not even a student of your school."

"Well we can bring our own partner, I'm not familiar and interested with the girls there plus I believe we'll look good together." He said a smile painted on his angelic face.

I flushed, my face turned red, _so that's what he meant by look good together, wait why am I disappointed?_

"OK it's a date then!" I answered with a smile. He blushed, looked away and said without looking at me, "There's just one problem. I don't know how to waltz." I smiled, an embarrassed Len-kun is really fun to look at. I stood up, held my hand and said, "I'll teach you then." He took my hand, stood up and we faced each other. My left hand held his right, my right hand rested on his shoulder and his left was on my waist. I taught him the footwork, we started dancing, he stepped on my foot a few times but it was OK, I was actually having fun. Suddenly the rain poured again, we unlocked hands, I scooped some water from the rain and I splashed it on his face, "Bet you can't catch me Len-kun."

I started running and he was chasing me from behind, we ran around the park, splashing water at each other, laughing and having fun. He finally caught me, he held me in his arms and we were looking at each other, our faces very near to each other.

"Kaho I'm sorry for making you cry." He said still apologizing for what happened earlier. I blushed and looked away smiling, a vision flashed again, the same scenario, I was being chased under the rain but the man's face was a blur, he caught me, embraced me and said, "I caught you Kaho."

The rain stopped and we decided to buy coffee, we then sat at an available bench. The coffee was just right for our freezing bodies.

"Are you in love with someone Kaho?"He asked, not looking at me, holding the coffee cup.

"Huh? Why this all of a sudden?" I said, shocked by his question.

"It's because I'm in love with someone." He said looking at me. I gulped, he smiled, looked away again and continued his story, "She saved me from a lot of things, gave me a lot of problems but at the end of it all she never failed to make me smile. She has amnesia you see, apparently she can't remember me but I love her anyways, the brain can never erase what the heart feels."

He looked at me again and said, "I wonder if she feels the pain I'm feeling."

I clutched his shirt's sleeve, laid my head on his shoulder, crying and said, "She's very lucky to have you Len-kun."

I believe he smiled and whispered, "I'm sure you are." But I was busy with crying I wasn't able to hear what he said.

**Author's Note: **Another sad chapter, _I wonder if she feels the pain I'm feeling_ I feel for you Len-kun!

**Next Chapter: **Kaho is both nervous and excited for her dance date with Len-kun, will she experience something magical or will she discover something else? Up next Please Remember Chapter 9^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Today's the day! Len-kun invited to me a ball at his college and I don't want to mess this up, I had Amou-chan accompany me, to help me pick a perfect dress and other accessories for later.

"You look happy today, anything exciting going on?" Amou-chan said looking at my giddy face. I couldn't hide my excitement, well it wasn't new for Len-kun to ask me out but… wait a minute! Is this an official date? I mean what happened the other day was a friendly date right?

"Oi Kaho!" Amou-chan said, snapping her fingers at my face.

"What were you saying again Amou-chan?" I said returning to reality. Somehow I've forgotten Amou-chan.

"I was asking what's going to happen later? 'Cause you look so excited and stuff." Amou-chan replied.

"Well Len-kun asked me to be his partner at his college's dance. He said we look (gulping) good together so I have to look perfect for him." I said with my arm half raised and hand clenched into a fist.

Amou-chan with her silly, reporter curious face said, "Ohhhh…. it seems you and Tsukimori-kun are in good terms? Anything going on between you two?"

I blushed, _what was Amou-chan thinking? Len-kun is in love with someone _somehow I'm sad with the thought of it, that girl is wasting Len-kun's love by accidentally forgetting him.

"What are you talking about Amou-chan? We're just good friends, besides he's my doctor so it's a given for him to be concerned about me right?" I replied forcing a smile.

"But a doctor wouldn't ask his patient out on a date right?" Amou-chan said still with her giddy reporter look.

What she said made me think, maybe Amou-chan's on to something, he would fetch me from school, he took the trouble to personally go to my house and apologize for what happened the other day, and he asked me to be his partner, but I don't want to think we have a 'something' because he is again in love with someone. Every time I remind myself 'that' I feel hurt, my heart crying, _why am I feeling this? I'm totally confused._

"I honestly don't know Amou-chan, I'm confused. He's very kind to me; he does things that I don't even ask him to do, I laugh at all his unintentional antics, I find his stare and smile divine, he never fails to make my heart pound loudly, I miss him when he's not beside me, I long for his presence, and I'm happy when he's there."

Amou-chan gave a smile and replied, "You're so dense Kaho."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough, right now let's make you beautiful for later." Amou-chan said, dragging me to a nearby dress shop.

Amou-chan picked a cute pink dress with a white ribbon and laces at the bottom, she selected pink high heeled shoes to match my dress, I'm not comfortable with high heels but for Len-kun I'll do my best. I bought a tiny box of bandages just in case. After purchasing the clothes we called a taxi and rushed home, we only have an hour and a half to prepare for the party. Upon arriving home Amou-chan asked me to take a bath while she waited in my room, after the soothing bath she sat me on a chair in front of a mirror, she blow dried my hair, applied not so heavy make-up, fixed my hair and….

"Done! Look look!" Amou-chan said with an excited tone.

I looked at the mirror, Amou-chan was great, and it doesn't look like me at all. _I owe you one Amou-chan!_

We hear a car beeping its horn outside, we took a peek at the window and he was there! Len-kun is here, he was leaning by a black car.

I looked at Amou-chan and said, "How's my hair? My make-up isn't too heavy? What about my dress?"

She held my shoulders and said, "You look great, are you forgetting that I did all this?"

I gave a nod and we strode down the stairs, my mom and sister clapped as if I won a beauty contest. I gave the three of them hugs and as I exited my house Len-kun looked at my direction and out of nowhere Amou-chan announced, "Presenting the ever beautiful Ms. Hino Kahoko!"

I blushed, _stupid Amou-chan the neighbors might hear us!_ Len-kun ran to us and he stood in front of me, he examined me from head to foot, he smiled and said, "You look lovely as always."

Red colored my cheeks _he thinks I'm always lovely!_ He held out his arm and I grabbed it, he looked at me and said, "Ready?" I gave a nod with my cheeks colored pink. I could hear Amou-chan and my family wailing 'woohoos!' we then arrived to the other side of the road where his black Porshce was parked, my first time riding this kind of car so fancy! We hopped in, gave a wave goodbye to my folks and drove off to the venue of the party.

"Are we late?" I asked, very anxious in front of him and his car.

"Nope. We'll make it in time that I assure you."

He was wearing a white long sleeved polo, a black necktie and a black suit. _Black really suited him._

"Nice suit, you look dashing as always." I said with a complementing tone.

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it." He said busy with driving.

"The car is new, won it at the lottery?" I said with a joking tone.

"Technically this is our family car I used it for this occasion. I didn't want you to ride the train in such a cute dress."

I felt my cheeks flush, I'm excited with this whole dance thing, and I hope I don't stumble and stuff. We stopped by a place that looked like a garden and a not so huge dome was at the center, he departed the car then went by my side, opened my door and held out his hand. I took his hand and we glanced at the perfect shaped dome, it was filled with lavender flowers and the entrance had a red carpet.

"Let's go then." He said, placing my hand on top of his arm.

As we enter the place Len-kun placed a blindfold on my eyes, my hand released from his arm, he sat me on a chair and then he whispered, "Wait here, I'll get us something to drink."

"What's with the blindfold?" I said tilting my head left and right trying to look for him.

"Uhh the place is still a mess, I'll just go get the organizer wait for me OK?"

I gave a nod, like I can move freely with his handkerchief covering my eyes, but in fairness his handkerchief smelled good, it smells like him. It kind of reminded me of the time I fell above him because we were kind of tug-of-warring with the bags, I blushed with the thought. Suddenly out of nowhere a voice broke the silence in the dome, a somewhat familiar voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! We shall now start with our party, hope your all cozy out there especially you birthday girl." The man said. _Birthday? I thought Len-kun said this was a college ball? _Suddenly there was singing, if I'm not mistaken it was a group of men and their voices were heavenly.

**In each and every second  
You have become to me  
So precious  
Forever  
The beats of my heart keep on resounding**

Suddenly someone took me by the hand, took of my blindfold and to my surprise it was Ousaki-senpai! And the ones singing were Shimizu-kun, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Kaji-kun, Tsuchiara-kun and Tsukimori-kun.

**As the two of us walk down  
A path returning  
Suddenly we become silent  
Clumsily, neither one can think of anything to say**

"Hi Hino-san happy birthday." Ousaki-senpai said, smiling then we started dancing, waltz to be exact_._ I forgot it's my birthday today, so the birthday girl the host was talking about is me. How did Len-kun know it's my birthday? Well I'll ask him later, right now I just want to enjoy this moment.

**Quickly pick up the pace as  
Four seasons revolve  
Whatever scene they change into  
Right now I want to see them with you at my side**

Shimizu-kun descended from the stage, and went to us. Ousaki-senpai released my hand, smiled at me and Shimizu-kun took my hand. With a smile he said, "Happy Birthday Hino-senpai."

"Thank you Shimizu-kun." Just like with Ousaki-senpai we danced to the music of the boys on the stage.

**Casually I start humming  
Fond words and phrases  
And it is because of you  
That no matter what the tone  
We can play it together.**

Next in line was Yunoki-senpai, Shimizu-kun bowed, released my hand, gave it to the waiting senpai and went back to the stage.

"Happy Birthday Kaho." He said with a smile, his smile was somewhat gentle today. I gave him a smug look and said, "Is that the 'real you' Yunoki-senpai?"

"Of course it is." He said still smiling. I gave a smile and replied, "Thank you then."

**In each and every second  
I want to burn in memory  
All of you!  
From your sulking pouts into all of your laughing smiles  
Now you have filled everything  
With color as the wind dances all around us, engulfed  
Gently inside its embrace  
Inside of your sparkling eyes**

It was Kaji-kun's turn; he tapped Yunoki-senpai's shoulder, Yunoki-senpai, bowed, kissed my hand, gave it to Kaji-kun and returned to the stage. "Happy Birthday Hino-san! Are you having fun so far?" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Kaji-kun, I'm surprised and thrilled at the same time. Thanks for this."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking."

**There's so much within  
So many things to be said  
It's never ending  
The dreams portrayed in your story  
In that very moment you found I who was lost  
I wasn't alone anymore  
Making me want to straighten my back and stand tall again  
One hundred percent of**

Hihara-senpai was up next; Kaji-kun bowed, kissed my hand, gave it to Hihara-senpai and rejoined the others at the stage.

"Happy Birthday Kaho-chan!" He said with his ever so cheerful aura and smile. I gave a smile and said, "Thank you."

**My life I want to live for you  
You are that someone who can  
Sparkle so brightly  
You're as dazzling as the sun!**

"Mind if I cut in Hihara-senpai?" Tsuchiara-kun said. Hihara-senpai looked back, nodded and said, "She's all yours Tsuchiara." Hihara-senpai gave my hand to Tsuchiara-kun and climbed up the stage and resumed singing.

**There is only one person**  
**I've ever met who can make miracles**  
**I want to know you more deeply**  
**Even if we get wounded!**

"Yoh Hino!"

"Thank you Tsuchiara-kun!" I smiled at the sight of him. He gave a smile and we danced. His hands were really big.

**In each and every second  
You have become to me  
So precious  
Forever  
The beats of my heart keep on resounding.**

"May I dance with her now?" a familiar voice said behind Tsuchiara-kun.

"I was just waiting for you. Good luck Hino!"

"Hi. Happy birthday." Len-kun said, holding my hand, we started dancing and Tsuchiara-kun left.

"Nice dance party, if I knew it was for me I would've picked a much better dress."

"Hn, I like you just the way you are." He said with a smile, I blushed for a moment, smiled and gave him a hug. I could tell he wasn't expecting that.

**And now surely whenever**  
**I watch the strength of your widening wings open up**  
**I will keep protecting you**  
**There is no one else but you**

The performance ended, I released my grip on Len-kun and we all clapped. I looked at him but his attention was on the stage. I get it now; I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Tsukimori Len.

**Author's Note:** If you wish to know what Len-kun's car looks like check this link out: .

**Next Chapter: **It's the day of Kahoko's first activity as a musicology student, Len and the others watch but one performance gives Kahoko the thing she's missing and the one Len worked hard for. Could it be? Tune in for the final chapter of Please Remember.

**P.S: **They were singing "Crescendo" the ending song of La Corda D' Oro.

"_Sorry for making you wait long Len-kun."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_Why didn't I realize it, maybe because you were always so close never leaving my side, constantly making me and my heart smile, I'm in love with you._

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling, every time I recall all the things Len-kun has done for me, all the things we've done, all the laughs we shared, the tears I shed in front of him and the simple things he does to make my heart jump. I honestly can't help but smile, I want to confess to him, I want to tell him I love him but he has someone he loves, I'm afraid he might reject me but doesn't that girl have amnesia? She's wasting Len-kun's efforts and feelings, that's it! I've decided, I'll confess! There's no harm in trying right? At least I told him what I truly feel. I grabbed my phone and texted him.

"Len-kun are you busy tomorrow?"

"No I'm not, why?"

"Well tomorrow's our activity for Zaoniyu-sensei, I was wondering if you can come and watch me... I mean us!"

"What time is it?"

"2pm. But if you're busy or have school it's totally OK." I didn't want to say that phrase but I had to.

"OK I'll come after school."

_Oh my God! He's going to come! I can't believe I was able to pull that off!_

"Thank you Len-kun, by the way about your question to me the other day."

"What question is that?"

"If I'm in love with someone, well my answer is yes. I am in love with someone."

"Oh. Will I be meeting this guy?"

"Tomorrow, I invited him to watch."

"Well I'm excited to meet him."

"I'm sure you are."

"We better hit the hay, you have a performance tomorrow. Good night, good luck and see you tomorrow."

"Good night Len-kun and thank you."

He replied with a smiley face and that made me smile. I yawned; I closed my phone, laid it on top of my cabinet next to my alarm clock, tucked myself in and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow Len-kun." I closed my eyes and slept.

The following day I was awaken by my noisy alarm clock and the continuous ringing of my phone. I switched my clock off and checked my phone. It was Len-kun, 5 messages to be exact.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up, you don't want to be late for your performance."

I hurriedly stood up, took a bath, prepared my dress, hair and stuff, took my violin and rushed down to have a quick breakfast.

"Good morning Kaho, I made toast for you." My mom said smiling at me.

"Thanks Mom, I'll just have one. I'm running late." I grabbed a piece of bread, spread butter on it.

"Bye Mom!" I said kissing my mom on the cheek.

"Good luck Kaho!"

I went out our house and to my surprise familiar figures were on the opposite side of our house.

"Yoh Hino" Tsuchiara-kun said raising a hand.

Together with him were Hihara-senpai, Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan Kaji-kun and Kiriya-kun. I crossed the road and went to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to fetch you, Hino-san." Kaji-kun said.

"We're excited for your performance, Kaho-senpai, Hihara-senpai." Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun said. They're such a cute couple.

"Let's go then we don't want to be late." Hihara-senpai invited. With that we started walking to the train station. I missed walking with them, talking about random stuff, laughing at their silly stories. We boarded the train and the guys were kind enough to let us have the seats.

"Don't you guys have classes?" I said looking at Tsuchiara-kun.

"Kaji and I skipped our class to watch you, it's just a minor subject don't worry." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"We were asked to document the event, so we're technically excused from our classes." Shimizu-kun said.

"I'm sorry because of my performance you had to cut your classes. Len-kun is coming after his classes; I just hope he doesn't skip because of me."

"We decided on this Hino-san, we decided to support you and that we shall do. Don't worry about it me and Tsuchiara we'll manage, ne Tsuchaira?" Kaji-kun said smiling at me and then at Tsuchiara-kun.

"Y-Yeah if you say so." Tsuchiara-kun said scratching his head.

I was so glad to be able to meet these people, I was about to cry but I didn't want to look like a mess before we could arrive at the venue. The train stopped and we boarded out, the school was only 5 minute walk. We finally reached the school and Len-kun was already there waiting by the gate, it was just 1:30pm we only have 30 minutes to prepare.

"I thought you had class?" I said looking at Len-kun.

"I did but we were dismissed early." He replied. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. I'm so glad he's here; actually I'm glad all of them are here. We entered the school and Hihara-senpai and I rushed to our respective dressing rooms. Mori-san was waiting for me there.

"Hino-san you're here." Mori-san said with a smile. She was wearing a simple yet cute white dress.

"What's the order of the performance?"

"We're last; we'll be playing after Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai."

I nodded; I'm very nervous right now. It's been a while since I performed in front of a large audience, my first time performing in front of Len-kun. I want to him to never forget my performance, to cherish and love it. I want him to be proud of me, suddenly a knock on our door startled me, it was the event organizer.

"You girls ready?" the organizer asked opening the door.

"Yes." Mori-san and I both replied.

We stepped out of the room and joined the other contestants at the backstage. The two senpais saw us and came to us.

"Are you nervous Hino-san?" Yunoki-senpai asked. He was wearing a white tuxedo accompanied with a pink bowtie.

"A bit." I said my voice a bit shaky.

Hihara-senpai held my shoulders and cheerfully said, "Don't worry Kaho-chan! Think of it as the concours repeated itself, just have fun!"

Hihara-senpai's happy mood brought the weight down a little. Finally it was starting.

"Welcome to Seiso College Musicology Department's first activity. To start things off we would like to call Mr. Shinobu Ousaki and Mr. Tsukimori Len." The commentator said.

_What? Did she just call Len-kun?_

"Both of them won Seiso Academy High School's Interschool concours, both also specialize in the violin. They shall be performing 'The Prayer'.

Ousaki-senpai and Len-kun stood on the stage, took a bow, signaled the pianist, signaled each other and started playing. The piece called 'The Prayer' had a very solemn yet lovely tune; their collaboration is perfect as expected from the champions of the concours. Their performance and everyone including us clapped, Len-kun looked in our direction, spotted me, winked at me, gave a smile and mouthed, "Good Luck." I blushed a bit and smiled. They got off the stage and the announcer started talking again. Time was really fast to my realization it was already Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai's time to perform. _Good Luck senpais!_

"Our next performers are Yunoki Azuma-kun and Hihara Kazuki-kun from class 2-A. They shall be performing 'Hajimari No Yokan' by Tajiri Matsutaka." The announcer said through the microphone.

The two senpais took the stage and the audience gave loud claps probably because they both look dashing especially Yunoki-senpai. They gave their bows and started performing, their accompaniment was a harp. I closed my eyes listening to their performance, it was soothing and it relaxes both the heart and soul. The viewers clapped loudly again signaling it was the end of their performance. The two senpais exited the stage and returned backstage.

"Your performance was incredible!" I said to the two senpais.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it." Hihara-senpai happily replied.

"Our last performers are Hino Kahoko-san and Manami Mori-san from class 1-B. they shall be performing a Pachelbel composition 'Canon'." The announcer said; the audience clapped.

Mori-san and I stepped on the stage, this is it! Oh! I'm so nervous but then I saw Len-kun and the others, smiling, waving their hands, I know they're telling me that I can do it or don't lose it. We both bowed, I gave the go signal to Mori-san and we started playing. Several thoughts came to mind, the two senpai's performance, my friends who supported me all the way, Len-kun's carefree performance and Len-kun himself. This performance is dedicated to them, to the people who stood by my side through thick and thin. Finally our performance ended and everyone gave loud claps and cheers, I wasn't expecting that honestly. Again we gave our bows and exited the stage.

"That was great Kaho-chan!" Hihara-senpai said rushing to me.

"Truly remarkable Hino-san and Manami-san." Yunoki-senpai said smiling.

I gave them both a smile; I'm still shaking, anxious and excited to find out the results. We all waited by the backstage while the judges deliberate.

"Thank you all for giving your time to watch my students' first major activity. I hope to see you all in the upcoming events. To offer a special number while the judges do their job, I would like to call the attention of Tsukimori Len-kun, Tsuchira Ryotaro-kun, Shimizu Keiichi-kun, Aoi Kaji-kun and Fuyuumi Shouko-san!" Zaoniyu-sensei said.

The ones sensei called stepped on the stage holding their respective instruments.

"To perform an instrumental version of Kanon's 'Brand New Breeze' are the Seiso Academy High School Interschool Concours participants!" Zaoniyu-sensei broadcasted. They started performing and we watched them, the performance was very peaceful, it somehow eased the tension we were feeling. Finally the performance ended and we all applauded.

"Thank you for that wonderful performance. Now for the results of the activity, 3rd place goes to Hasegawa Tsukasa of class 2-A and Tsugawa Mai of class 1-C (the audience clapped), 2nd place goes to Hino Kahoko and Manami Mori from class 1-B (audience claps and cheers) and 1st place goes to Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kazuki from class 2-A (the audience cheers and claps loudly)." Zaoniyu-sensei announced. We all bowed and the viewers clapped and cheered once more.

The hall was empty, Tsuchiara-kun and the others left to celebrate at Yunoki-senpai's house while I stayed to pack up and marvel at the hall for a moment. Today was absolutely spectacular!

"You're not leaving yet?" Len-kun said, joining me on the stage.

"Sorry I came in 2nd but I gave everything I can. In fact I had fun." I said looking at him.

"Why are you apologizing? What's important is you had fun."

"Len-kun would you do me the honor of performing a piece with me?"

He smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure."

We grabbed our violins and performed the one piece we both cherish, Ave Maria. Suddenly an image came to me again, I was playing the same piece with someone the guy in my previous visions, I saw him playing Ave Maria by the practice room, I saw him performing it outside my house by the moonlight, and his many performances came to mind like Polonaise Brillante and Tzigane. His face a little less blurry, I think I can see a bit of his features.

**6 months later….**

"Yoh Len-kun!" I say jumping from the corner, somehow shocking him.

"Kaho what are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you; it's our 1 year anniversary you know."

"But I was supposed to fetch you."

"I just wanted a change of situation. Let's go then."

"Fine you win. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go watch a movie then let's eat at this cute coffee shop."

"I hope the movie isn't too cheesy like the last one."

"Hey! That was a great movie, I almost cried."

"Fine fine whatever you say. Shall we go then?" he said offering his hand.

I smiled, held his hand and we started walking. Are you wondering what happened 6 months ago? Well here it is.

**6 months ago:**

Our performance ended, I looked at him and he looked back smiling. I cried surprisingly, I don't know why but I did. His expression changed and he suddenly hugged me.

"Kaho please, PLEASE REMEMBER. I love you so much." He said, laying his head on my shoulder with tears on his eyes. Another image came to mind, I was sitting by the door of the music room, the guy holding my hand and his head resting on my shoulder. The blur faded and it was….

He released his grip on me, wiped his eyes and tried to distance himself but…

"Sorry for making you wait long Len-kun." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes, holding the right side of his jacket.

He cried and laughed a bit at the same time; he embraced me tightly and said, "It's OK. I'm willing to wait long for you Kaho, I missed you and I love you."

"I love you too Len-kun, I promise to never ever make you wait again."

We unlocked our grip on each other, looked at each other and kissed. To have met him was a blessing, to fall and date him was an honor, to forget him was painful, to fall for him again was spectacular and to remember him was magnificent. _Hey Len-kun let's stay together and hold hands FOREVER._

_End….?_

**Author's Note: **That's it for Please Remember, hope all of you liked it as much as I did. Thanks to all my avid readers and reviewers and I hope to hear from you again.

Will there be a **Next Chapter^^?**

**P.S: **You can listen to the songs at Youtube, especially Stella Quintet's version of Brand New Breeze, Hajimari No Yokan (from the La Corda D' Oro soundtrack) and The Prayer (Violin and Piano Duet)


	11. Itsumademo Chapter 1

**Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 1:**

_To have met him was a blessing, to fall and date him was an honor, to forget him was painful, to fall for him again was spectacular and to remember him was magnificent. Hey Len-kun let's stay together and hold hands FOREVER._

Its winter time; Christmas is just around the corner and I want to buy Len-kun an extra special gift, he's given me so much like what he did for my birthday and other special occasions; but I honestly don't know what to get him, since I don't have classes today I decided to search for the perfect gift for him, of course Len-kun doesn't know this. As I was walking by our busy town something caught my eye, it was a violin case it had a label beside it and "Concord Oblong" was written on it. This is perfect for Len-kun; it's high time he gets a new violin case! I was shocked with the price, it costs 17,141.42 yen! I can't afford that kind of money, even if I save my allowance by not eating or riding the train home still it won't be enough. I gave a deep sigh and walked away from the store hoping another great gift idea will pop out of nowhere.

"Hino-san?" a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see it was, "Ousaki-senpai."

He approached me and said, "It's pretty rare to see you around here considering you 3rd years are busy and such."

Scratching my head I smiled and said, "I have no classes today so I decided to stroll around and look for a Christmas gift."

He smiled and said, "Ah for Tsukimori-san."

Blushing I said, "Y-Yes."

"Well were you able to find something?"

"Yes but it's so expensive." I pointed at the store where I saw the violin case.

"It must really be something, that's it! If you don't mind would you like to work part-time for me? Don't worry about the wage and such I got you covered." He said with a smile.

"What kind of job are we talking about?"

"A kindergarten violin teacher"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Well Tsukimori-san is quite busy and I think you'll work much better with the kids." He said smiling again.

A thought came to mind, if I work for Ousaki-senpai maybe just maybe I can have enough money to buy the violin case plus he did say that I don't have to worry about the wage.

"OK I accept your offer senpai!" I said smiling.

"Great you can start tomorrow."

"But I have class tomorrow."

"Don't worry there are two sets of students, the morning and the afternoon session. What time is your class tomorrow?"

"Uhmm… 2pm."

"You can teach the morning class, it starts at 9am and ends at 10:30am, you still have plenty more time to spare."

I gave a nod and smiled. Our conversation ended and we bid each other goodbye, I mustn't tell Len-kun about my part-time job, he might find out about the whole gift thing. Suddenly I felt my phone ring, I took it from my bag and Len-kun was calling.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kaho where are you? Your mom said you went out."

"Ohh I just visited Minami instruments I was looking for a score book, we need it for tomorrow." I replied, of course it wasn't true but I had to lie.

"I see, let's meet at the train station when you're done there."

"OK I'm finished here; I'll be there in a few minutes."

"OK, my shift is over I'm on my way, be careful OK?"

"You too Len-kun." With that our conversation ended and we hung up. I hurriedly called a cab and instructed the driver to take me to the station.

I arrived at the station and there he was standing by the soda machine, I spot some girls looking at him. I rushed to a soda machine next to Len-kun and hid behind it, suddenly one of the girls went to Len-kun.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where this is?" she said pointing at her mini map.

"Board this train and then descend the 3rd station from here, ride a taxi and tell the driver the address." He replied with an instructing tone.

The girl smiled and I had to admit she was cute, "Thank you so much, if you're not busy would you like to have coffee with me?"

_She's so straightforward! I want to strangle her! _

"Sorry but I'm not interested and I'm waiting for my girlfriend so if you're not busy would you stop bothering me and go to wherever it is you're going." He said with his arms crossed.

The girl shocked and embarrassed rushed back to her friends. _Take that you flirty girls! Hurrah for Len-kun's cold attitude!_

"What are you doing there?" a recognizable voice said.

I looked up and saw Len-kun standing in front of me, "Len-kun!"

"We're you spying on me?"

"N-No you've got it all wrong, I just wanted to buy a soda and I thought of covering your eyes and say 'Guess Who'."

"Hmm that excuse never gets old. Well since you're already here let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled and held my hand.

I gave a smile, came out of hiding and we boarded the train. We talked about a lot of things, about his day, the things they did; the people that pissed him off today and much more. Finally we reached our stop; we descended the train and left the station. Still holding my hand he brought me to a jewelry shop.

"What are we doing here?" I said, this is the first time he's brought to this kind of shop.

"I want to buy something for my mom for Christmas, help me look for a ring that she'll definitely like."

The store was extravagant, gold and diamond necklaces, rings, earrings and other expensive looking accessories. I spotted a cute looking ring, it was silver and a heart shaped diamond was at the center.

"Look at this Len-kun." I said pointing at the said ring.

Len-kun approached me and looked at the ring, "You think she'll like this?"

"Of course! I mean any girl would love to have that kind of ring, it's so cute especially the heart."

"Excuse me sir but can I reserve this ring for Christmas day?"

"Certainly sir, just write your name and contact information."

Len-kun supplied the necessary information and the store manager gave his calling card. With that we thanked the store owner and left the shop. We decided to grab a bite to eat and then went home.

"By the way were you able to buy a score book?" he said when we reached my house.

_Oh my God I totally forgot about the score book!_

"They didn't have any score books on Beethoven." I lied again, sorry Len-kun.

"I see what time do you need it? I have one back home I'll bring it to your school tomorrow."

"Thank you and sorry for the bother. My class is at 2pm."

"I'll bring at 1:30pm, I'll just text you okay?"

I gave a nod and smiled, "Good night Len-kun, thanks for today."

He smiled, leaned forward and we were kissing.

We unlocked lips, then he said, "Good night Kaho, see you tomorrow."

He bid goodbye and said, "Oh by the way there's no need for you to hide behind a soda machine and investigate whether I'll flirt with a girl or whatever."

"Because I'm yours forever, Kaho." He said smiling.

**Author's Note: **Surprise! Now I know some of you weren't expecting this but here it is the sequel to 'Please Remember'! The title is "Itsumademo" or Forever in English.

**Summary: **So this is the sequel to 'Please Remember'. It's already been 2 years since Len and Kaho started going out (counting also the events in Please Remember), suddenly Len came to a conclusion that it's probably time to settle down. One day, he invites Kaho back to Seiso Academy and proposes to her! It's technically about their life as a married couple, all the happy, sad and hard times they'll be facing, with all these things coming their way will they be able to stay together forever?

**Next Chapter: **Kaho has been working hard as a part-time violin teacher at Ousaki-senpai's school. Len-kun invites her to a rather unexpected place to spend Christmas, but his gift makes Kaho cry. What could this gift be? Up next Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 2^^


	12. Itsumademo Chapter 2

**Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 2:**

Finally today's the day; Christmas day! I've been working real hard as a part-time violin teacher at Ousaki-senpai's school and the wage is great like he promised, he pays me 1000 yen per session per day, whenever I don't have classes I go whole day (teaching both the morning and afternoon classes) and for that I earn 2000 yen. I finally have enough money to buy Len-kun that "Concord Oblong" since its Christmas there are no classes today and my teaching days are almost over, I asked Ousaki-senpa can work only until the end of the month and he kindly agreed. I'm going to miss the kids sure they're naughty and noisy at times but when it comes to the violin they're really serious.

"Thanks for all your work so far Hino-san. I really appreciate it." Ousaki-senpai said.

"It's no problem Ousaki-senpai, in fact I should be thanking you. If you hadn't offered me the job I wouldn't have enough money to buy a gift for Len-kun."

"Well you're welcome then, are you going to buy the gift now?"

"Yes. Len-kun is still at the hospital, he has a practical exam today. I'll just fetch him at his school later."

"I see, well I better be going now don't want to make my girlfriend wait long. Thanks again Hino-san, you and Len-kun have a Merry Christmas." He said smiling, waving his hand goodbye.

I nod and say, "You too Ousaki-senpai! Send my regards to Mari-san!"

With that he left and we went our separate ways. I called a cab and told him the address of the music store. I'm so excited, I can't wait to give my present to Len-kun, I have a feeling this Christmas will be different from the others. I arrived at the music store; I pay the driver and descend from the cab. I then entered the shop and a prim looking man approached me.

"Good morning ma'am! Welcome to Vibrato Music Shop, May I help you?" the blonde haired man inquired.

"Good morning too, I would like to buy a Concord Oblong violin case." I replied politely.

"Certainly ma'am right this way." He said guiding me to a rack filled with violin cases.

"So cute!" I said pointing at a pink colored case.

"You like that ma'am? It's our feminine style concord oblong violin case."

I replied waving my hands, "No it's not for me, it's for my boyfriend."

"Ah then I recommend our masculine style concord oblong violin case, this one has deluxe wood shell model with backpack straps, suspension padding, nylon cover, hygrometer, huidifier and full length music pocket." He said presenting me a blue violin case.

"This one's perfect I'll take it!"

"Great your boyfriend will surely love that."

We went to the counter, they placed the case in a paper bag and I paid. Suddenly my phone vibrated, I opened my bag, grabbed my phone and opened it. Len-kun sent a message.

"Kaho my shift is over; let's meet at the station ok? I need to get the ring I reserved for mom."

"OK, I'm own my way." I replied.

"OMG! Don't tell me that's Tsukimori Len with you!" the kind clerk told me pointing at my phone.

"Uhh….. Yes?" I said confused with what he said.

"You're so lucky! I'm a huge fan of Tsukimori Len! He's just so great with the violin and his looks are to die for, he's so handsome and he looks hot playing the violin!"

_A guy saying another guy's handsome and looks hot? Could it be he's…..?_

"You're so brave, to ask Tsukimori Len to take a picture with you because they say he's really snobbish and unsociable."

"Y-Yeah lucky me." I said with a weird laugh.

Suddenly my phone vibrated again, this time Len-kun was calling.

"Hello Len-kun?"

"Kaho where are you? I'm here at the train station."

"I'm sorry Len-kun; I just picked up some stuff. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Be careful OK?"

"OK you too Len-kun."

The clerk and the cashier both gave me weird and curious stares.

"Tell me sister; what is your relationship with Tsukimori Len? That was him you were talking to right?"

"He's my b-boyfriend." I said blushing.

"WHAT! YOU"RE SO LUCKY!" they both said shocked with what I said.

"I'm not giving up on him! Our love maybe star-crossed but I'll still fight for it." The clerk said raising his arm his hand flinched into a fist.

"I better leave now. Merry Christmas and thank you." I said leaving the shop.

The clerk chased me and said, "Wait ma'am! Could you give this to Tsukimori-san, it's a little gift for him from me."

He handed me a card and warned me not to open it. He then gave me a smile and a stare that says you're-my-rival-sister-watch-out, and then he smiled again and went back to the shop. I then called a cab and instructed him to go to the train station. Upon arriving at said station I saw Len-kun standing by the soda machine with his arms crossed. I rushed to him hoping he's not pissed off or anything.

"Yoh Len-kun" I said raising my hand, smiling at him.

"Finally you're here. Let's go." He said still with his arms crossed.

"Hey are you mad? I'm really sorry; it's just that I got caught up with some weird stuff, forgive me?" I said bowing.

He smiled, held out his hand and said, "I'm not mad, come on let's spend Christmas."

I smiled, grabbed his hand and we boarded the train. I'm really excited, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I give him my gift but I wonder what his gift for me is? He's not holding anything except for his bag, maybe the gifts in there. Finally the train came to a stop and we descended it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll be surprised." He said smiling.

We started walking; somehow this road is very familiar even the corners, the streets, the houses and suddenly we reached a very nostalgic place, I smiled it's been a long time since I've returned here.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking at him.

"To spend Christmas, it's great to be back. Come on I've got something to show you." Still holding my hand he dragged me inside Seiso Academy High School, its Christmas so there are no students here, _but how was he able to gain access?_

We climbed up until we reached the rooftop, he closed my eyes with his hands, he opened the door and we entered.

"Voila!" he said taking his hands away from my eyes.

The rooftop looks magical, the plants decorated with Christmas lights, snowflakes enveloped the floor, the chairs covered with nothing but the white stuff and a cute, and round table was at the center. It was covered with a red table-cloth while the chairs were wrapped in white chair covers. Len-kun grabbed his phone, called someone and said, "We're all set, bring it here." Suddenly people entered the rooftop, one placed a candle at the middle of the table, and another one placed a box of what looks like pizza next to the candle, one set 2 cans of soda along with 2 plates; one at each side. Before leaving they gave both me and Len-kun bows.

"Shall we?" Len-kun invited.

I gave nothing but a nod; I'm still dazed with everything. Len-kun pulled my chair for me and once I was comfy he pushed it back, lit the candle and sat at the chair opposite me.

"Merry Christmas Kaho, sorry if it's just pizza and soda. Just imagine this is a five star restaurant."

I smiled, shaked my head and said, "This beats a five-star restaurant anyday."

With that we started eating, talking about things, certain things that happened today, and laughing at some weird happenings at Len-kun's practical exam. Finally we finished eating.

"Merry Christmas Len-kun!" I handed him my gift along with the card the sales rep asked me to give him. He opened the present revealing the concord oblong violin case I could tell he liked it, and then he opened the card and his face suddenly turned sour.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Take a look for yourself." He said giving me the card.

To my surprise that sales rep inserted his picture with a pouty lip and said,

To: Tsukimori Len-sama,

I will follow you to the ends of the earth, I love you!

Love, Mochi-chan *mwah!

_Mochi-chan? _Somehow I regret showing the card to Len-kun. Len-kun took the card again, folded it and placed it in his back pocket.

"It was here in Seiso Academy that I met you, this is where I got to know you, this is where I indirectly confessed to you and this is where I would like to ask you one important question." He said not looking at me.

He came to my side, kneeled down on one knee, grabbed a small, clear box from his pocket, opened it, revealing the heart-shaped diamond ring and said, "Hino Kahoko I'd like to spend forever with you, will you marry me?"

I cried, shocked and happy with his proposal. The man I'm deeply in love with is right here bending on one knee asking me to marry him.

Still with tears in my eyes and a smile I answered, "Yes! I will spend eternity with you Tsukimori Len!"

He smiled, inserted the ring in my finger and held my hands. We stood up, hugged each other tightly and we kissed, I wasn't expecting this for Christmas but I loved it, a memorable event at our most favorite place in the world.

**Author's Note: **How sweet of Len-kun! I don't know why I came up with the idea Mochi-chan, I honestly don't know. Leave reviews^^

**Next Chapter: **Len and Kaho are engaged, all their friends are happy for them but Len's mother does something that pisses him. What could it be? Next Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 3^^


	13. Itsumademo Chapter 3

**Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 3:**

I still can't believe it, Len-kun proposed to me on Christmas day, soon to be Mrs. Tsukimori Len. Our little date finished and we rode a taxi, our destination: Len-kun's house, it's been a tradition of ours to spend Christmas with the whole family and for this year Len-kun's family is the host and the party is at their house. I can't stop looking at my engagement ring, its silver coating and heart-shaped diamond truly wonderful.

"Oi Kaho do you plan to stare at your ring all evening?" Len-kun said, looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

"I just can't help it Len-kun, it's so pretty and of course it's the mark that soon we'll be married and you'll be my husband." I said hugging his arm and smiling at him.

The cab came to a complete stop signifying that we've arrived at our destination, Len-kun paid the driver and we descended the cab.

"Ready?" he said holding my hand.

I gave a nod and we entered their house. Everyone was there, Len-kun's parents and grandparents, my mom and my sister.

"Ah Len-kun, Kaho-chan you've arrived. Come and let's start the party." Misa-san welcomed us with a smile.

We follow Misa-san to the dining area, is still holding my hand, somehow it seems he's shaking, is he nervous? Now that I think about it I'm starting to feel nervous too, what if they don't want me for Len-kun? What if they reject our request and ask me to break-up with him? Would they think our decision was a bit sudden? Finally we started eating, Misa-san was a really good cook and I'm sure mom helped her in some ways, everyone was having fun even me and Len-kun, and we shouted Merry Christmas and exchanged presents. Len-kun's parents gave me a picture frame and a huge teddy bear; they knew I adore cute things. My mom and sister gave Len-kun a black V-neck shirt and a black fedora hat. We gave our thanks then suddenly Len-kun stood up, holding my hand and stood in front of everyone.

"I would like everyone to know that I've asked Kaho to marry me and she said yes." Len-kun announced but I could still feel him shaking.

He looked at my mom and said, "Hino-san I know this is a bit sudden and I'm sorry for not asking for your permission. But I promise to protect and take care of Kaho for the rest of my life. Hardships are inevitable but we'll fight them together, I will never let her go even if I die. Please allow me to marry your daughter." He gave a bow. My mom stood up, asked Len-kun to stand up, and she held his shoulder.

"Kaho can be pretty dense at times." My mom said.

"I'm aware of that." Len-kun replied, looking at my mom.

"Sometimes her emotions get the best of her."

"I'm aware of that."

"She sometimes does things without thinking."

"I'm aware of that."

"But she's my loving, selfless, cute and cheerful daughter." My mom said with tears in her eyes.

Len-kun smiled and said, "I'm truly aware of that."

"Take care of her Len-kun and call me Mama." My mom smiled still with tears.

"Thank you very much Mama." Still with a smile.

Len-kun was brave enough to ask permission from my mom, it's time I did the same for him and for myself as well.

I looked at his parents and grandparents, bowed and said, "Tsukimori-san, I know I'm not worthy but I love your son so much that I'm willing to do anything for him. I'd gladly shield him from all his enemies, I'd sacrifice everything if it's for his happiness, I'll be there for him be it good times or bad, I'll take care and be with him until we're old and gray. Please allow me to marry your son."

Misa-san stood up, asked me to stand up and embraced me tightly; I could feel her tears dropping at my shoulder. Then she said, "Do take care of Len-kun, he can be pretty cold at times. But he's the best son a mother could have." I hugged her back and with a smile and tears in my eyes I replied, "I will. I'll take good care of him."

When everything was all good, Misa-san announced, "If it wouldn't hurt anyone I would like you all to reserve your Sunday, we'll be celebrating a special occasion. The wedding of Len and Kaho-chan! Papa reserve the wedding hall and the reception area."

"Mom what's with this all of a sudden?" Len-kun said, I could tell his shocked and a bit annoyed.

Misa-san said with a wave of her finger, "Now Len do you intend to marry Kaho-chan after you graduate? We can't wait that long, boys will chase Kaho-chan since she's so cute. We must let them know that you guys are married and she's yours and only yours. No more buts the wedding is on Sunday and that's final." Then she gives a witch like laugh which somewhat freaks us out.

The party ended and Len-kun was kind enough to drive us home. Upon arriving home Len-kun apologized to us for her mom's sudden decision. My mom and sister smiled and said it was alright, no harm done.

"Kaho I'm really sorry for my mom's behavior, I'll try talking with her about this." he said holding my hands.

"It's no biggie Len-kun, I'm glad we were able to pull that off."

"Me too, well good night I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you at the church on Sunday, Mr. Tsukimori Len-kun."

He blushed, smiled and said, "I can't to wait to be with you at the altar Mrs. Tsukimori Kahoko."

**Sunday:**

"Hamai Misa-san is truly amazing. To be able carry out this extravagant wedding in a span of two days. I give her two thumbs up." Tsuchiara-kun said, looking at the church. He was with Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Kaji-kun, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Amou-san and Mori-san.

"We should contact Hamai Misa-san to plan our wedding Shouko-chan." Shimizu-kun said, looking at Fuyuumi-chan.

Fuyuumi-chan blushed, hiding her face and said, "T-T-That's a-a-a bit s-s-sudden K-Keiichi-kun.

"Hey let's go in, I can't wait to see Kaho-chan and Len-kun in a wedding dress." Hihara-senpai said. With that they entered and took their seats. The ceremony is starting and the people are chattering about this sudden event, Misa-san's decorations and preparations and Len-kun's annoyed look.

"The groom is so handsome, but he seems upset."

"Was he forced to marry this girl? I wonder what she looks like."

I entered the wedding hall, my mom was there beside me, walking with me and I could see Len-kun at the end of the aisle. I could feel the people looking at me, but mom told me to keep my eyes on the prize which means just look at Len-kun and don't mind the eyes looking at me.

"Kaho looks really pretty." Amou-san said.

"Hihara that's a bit obvious." Yunoki-senpai said at a blushing Hihara-senpai.

I finally reached the end of the aisle and my mom gave my hand to Len-kun. We smiled at each other, he looks really handsome in white and his hair brushed up for formality sake. The ceremony started, I looked at him and said, "Ne Len-kun you're pissed off aren't you?"

"Well my mom planned this without my consent and she caught me off guard, but since you look very beautiful, I'll let it slip this one time."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

We faced each other, I tiptoed and kissed him; I could tell he was shocked.

"I caught you L-E-N-kun." I smiled and gave him a wink.

"You totally got me there." He said smiling.

They say a wedding is the happiest moment in a girl's life and I totally agree with that. To be standing in front of the altar with the one you love, vowing to love each other until the end of time, exchanging rings and kissing when the priest gives the signal; this is something worth remembering. _Hey Len-kun let's enjoy a new milestone in our life together._

**Author's Note: **Such a cute chapter don't you think? Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori Len. Read and review please^^

**Next Chapter: **Honeymoon time! Misa-san gives the newlyweds a ticket to Hawaii; they'll be there for 3 whole days. Kaho is excited and at the same time nervous with this whole husband-wife thing. Suddenly a disturbance causes misunderstanding to the happy couple, will they be able to solve their first problem as a married couple? Tune in for Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 4^^


	14. Itsumademo Chapter 4

**Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 4:**

A few years ago Len-kun and I started dating, I lost some parts of my memory but he helped me regain it. A few days ago we celebrated Christmas at Seiso Gakuen and he proposed to me, yesterday we got married and I became Mrs. Tsukimori Kahoko, now we're aboard a plane going to Hawaii for our honeymoon!

"Wow! We're so high! And the clouds look like marshmallows!" I said peeking out the window. We were seated at the rather back side of the plane.

"Kaho you're acting like a kid, would you stop that people are staring at us." Len-kun said.

I backed away from the window and saw that the other passengers WERE looking at us, at me specifically. Embarrassed, I returned to my seat and hid my face behind Len-kun's arm.

"Honestly is this your first time riding a plane?" he said with a deep sigh.

Still my face behind his arm I gave a nod. He smiled, held my hand and said, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Peach juice and a muffin."

Len-kun called the attention of the flight attendant and asked for a bottle of peach juice, a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin. The attendant gave a bow and left; 15 minutes later the attendant returned with our requests, gave another bow and left.

"Kaho here's your muffin and juice."

I come out of hiding, grab the snacks and happily eat them.

"Have you been to Hawaii before?" I asked.

"Yup but somehow I feel that this trip will be a lot different from the others, probably because you're here with me." He said with a smile. I blushed, embraced his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. He then held my hand, rested his head on mine and we both closed our eyes.

After a few hours someone was gently patting my face.

"Kaho wake up, we're about to land." Len-kun said. I woke up, looked at him and smiled.

He returned my smile and said, "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

Finally the plane stopped indicating that we've landed, Len-kun picked up our bags, held my hand and we exited the plane. Taxi cabs were parked at the exit of the airport, we boarded one and Len-kun instructed the driver to go to a place called "The Modern Honolulu" and with that the driver nodded and the taxi moved. After 30 minutes we stopped in front of a tall building and the driver said that this was The Modern Honolulu. We thanked the driver, paid him, grabbed out bags from the trunk and the taxi left. We then entered the hotel, the inside was really beautiful.

"Good day and welcome to The Modern Honolulu, may I help you?" the receptionist greeted us with a smile.

"My mother booked a room for two. It is reserved for 3 days and 2 nights, it is under the name Hamai Misa." Len-kun said.

"Yes here it is. Your under room 307, here is your key have a fun stay here at The Modern Honolulu." The receptionist replied and handed Len-kun the keys, we gave a bow and boarded the elevator. I pushed the number 3 button and the elevator went up. Finally the 3rd floor, we exited the elevator, walked a bit and arrived at our room. Len-kun opened the door and a beautiful room greeted us. The room had a veranda with a beautiful view of the ocean; a huge bed was at the middle, opposite the bed was a small round table and two pink seats. A rectangular glass table can also be seen at the veranda with two wooden chairs.

"Do you like it?" Len-kun said as he placed our bags down.

"I love it! Mom picked the perfect room for us." I said looking at him with a smile.

"She sure did. Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Let's check out the shops."

"Let's go then."

I grabbed his hand; we exited the hotel and started walking. Honolulu has so many cute shops, I'm thinking of buying souvenirs for my friends and family back home. Finally we entered a coffee shop to grab something to eat. I ordered a pork steak meal complete with rice, a glass of ice tea and mash potato as side dish while Len-kun ordered a beef steak meal with rice, a glass of ice tea and macaroni salad as a side dish. We ordered two chocolate parfaits for desert. At the midst of our happy dinner a woman with short pink hair and big green eyes approached us.

"Excuse me but are you Tsukimori Len?" the woman asked.

"Yes why?"

The lady smiled and hugged Len-kun. Both of us were shocked. _Is she a diehard fan of Len-kun?_

"U-Uhmm… excuse me but who are you exactly?" Len-kun said, the lady in question still embracing him.

"Now that's just mean, Len-chan!" she replied finally releasing her grip on him.

_Len-chan? Could she be related to Len-kun in any way?_

"You really don't remember me?" the girl asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew the answer."

"You're still the mean old Len-chan. Maybe this'll refresh your memory."

She took something from her bag; it was a key chain of a boy playing the violin.

"Toudou Akane-san?" Len-kun said.

The woman named Akane-san clapped her hands and said with a huge smile on her face, "It's been a long time Len-chan! How are you? Still playing the violin?"

"I'm fine and yes I'm still playing the violin. What are you doing here in Hawaii?"

"Well remember when I left Japan when we were just 7 years old? Well we went here for daddy's company expansion and we've been living here ever since."

Akane-san set her gaze on me and said, "It seems I have disturbed your date Len-chan."

"Kaho this is Toudou Akane-san my childhood friend. Her mom and my parents used to perform together."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Tsukimori Kahoko." I said with a smile.

"Tsukimori?"

"She's my wife."

"Look at you all married and stuff! How long have you been married?" Akane-san asked with a smile on her face.

"Yesterday." Len-kun answered.

"And today's your honeymoon, how sweet! How long will you be staying here?"

"3 days and 2 nights"

"Perfect! My dad is celebrating his 50th birthday tomorrow and I would like it if you could come Len-chan you too Tsukimori-san."

"We'll be there." Len-kun replied. _Wait a minute wasn't this trip supposed to be about us and just spending time together?_

Akane-san smiled and said, "Great I'll see you two at The Modern Honolulu dinner hall at 8pm tomorrow. Be sure to wear formal attire."

"Actually that's where we're currently staying." I said a bit surprised.

"Really that's great! At least you won't have to worry about directions and such. Well I have to go. Bye you two and congratulations." She replied and with that she left.

"Are you ok with us attending the party?" Len-kun asked.

"Of course besides she's your childhood friend, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." I said with a smile.

"Well if you say so."

Days passed, Len-kun and I weren't able to spend much time together. Apparently Akane-san got hold of our room phone number and she kept on calling, asking Len-kun to go with her to many places but I tagged along just to be safe. Her attention was fixed on Len-kun as if I wasn't there with them. Somehow I wanted to take back what I said about agreeing to go to the party.

Finally the night of the party, Len-kun wore a white polo, black pants, black coat and a black necktie while I wore an apple green dress with matching green heels.

"You sure about this?" we can still back out." Len-kun asked.

"No I'm fine let's go." I said, somehow I regretted what I said. With that we left our room and went to the venue of the party.

We arrived at the dinner hall and there were so many rich looking guests. Len-kun took my hand and we entered.

"I thought you guys weren't coming. You'll be sitting here with us." Akane-san said as we entered. Len-kun still not letting go of my hand as we walked and even as we sat down on the table.

"Tsukimori Len-san it's been a long time, how are you? Your parents? I believe you're a college student now, what course and what school? Pardon me for the so many questions it's just that it's really been a long time since we left Japan and last saw you and your family." A woman in red asked, she must be Akane-san's mother.

"We're all fine Toudou-san, I'm taking up medicine at Tokyo Medical University. Thank you for inviting me and my wife to your party." Len-kun replied.

"See mom Len-chan is so successful, I even heard that he once went to Vienna to be part of a famous string group; how amazing is Len-chan!" Akane-san said while holding Len-kun's arm.

_Wait let go of my husband, please._

"So she is your wife. I remember when we asked you to be Akane's husband, your parents agreed but you rejected the offer saying that marriage is something that kids aren't supposed to think about." Akane-san's mother said with a bit of a laugh.

_What she was Len-kun's fiancée? What kind of relationship do these two have? Why is my heart pounding so loudly it's hurting me?_

Suddenly everyone claps as a prim looking man steps on the stage.

"The party's finally starting." Akane-san's mother said.

"Thank you one and all for attending my 50th birthday party. Now I would like to call the girl who made all this possible, my daughter Akane." The man announced, he was Akane-san's father.

Akane-san climbed up the stage and said, "Thank you for attending my father's party. I know I haven't played the piano in a while but now I've found a reason to play it again, I would like to call my childhood friend Mr. Tsukimori Len. We're going to a place for my father."

_She and Len-kun are performing? Nobody told me about this. Was Len-kun informed?_

Len-kun stood up, walked and climbed up the stage. He's expression still the same, maybe he and Akane-san were planning to perform but why didn't he tell me? Someone handed him his violin.

"This is their favorite piece, Ave Maria by Schubert. They would always play this during school competitions, Akane would do piano and Len would be the violinist. Apparently Akane doesn't want to play this piece with anyone except for Len; she believes that the song produces a wonderful harmony whenever they play it. Thus they were called "The King and Queen of Music." Akane-san's mother said looking at me.

_The King and Queen of Music? The words pierced my heart like a knife. Len-kun's Ave Maria was my favorite among the rest; it's the song that led me to him and the song that made me fall for him. I always thought that this piece depicted us, our love, that this was our SONG. But to Akane-san this was more than a song, the piece connected them, because of Ave Maria she found Len-kun, she found a reason to love and enjoy music while mine…. What's happening with me?_

I stood up, felt tears in my eyes and said, "I'll just go out for a while." I picked up my purse and ran out. After maybe 5-10 minutes their performance ended and they returned to their table.

"Excuse me but where is my wife?" Len-kun asked.

"Oh she said she's going out for a while. She seems a bit gloom." Akane-san's mother replied.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, happy birthday Toudou-san." Len-kun said and he ran towards the exit of the hall.

"Len-chan!" Akane-san said, she chased after Len-kun it seems.

"I'm sorry Akane-san but I need to look for Kaho."

"Please don't go, just stay here with me." She said while holding Len-kun's arm.

"What are you saying?"

"When they told me that we were getting married I felt happy, when we left Japan I cried, whenever I played or was with you my heart raced, when I saw you the other day my heart jumped with joy but when you told me that Kaho-san was your wife I felt sad, hurt and med. The man I'm in love with all my life has been taken from me. Len-chan leave Kaho-san and be with me."

Len-kun swatted her hand and said with an annoyed face, "Don't ever tell me to leave Kaho, I'd gladly give up everything but not her."

"What does she have that I don't? We've known each other for like forever, but why do you prefer her over me?"

"She makes up for everything I lack, she does silly things that make me and my heart smile. It's true that I've met you first, we've done tons of things and we played many beautiful pieces together, but then I began to love music when I met Kaho, I started to monitor her progress until I realized that I was not only watching her music but also herself as well. So don't tell me to leave her just for your selfish request because if I met you and Kaho at the same time I'd still choose her over you."

Len-kun ran leaving Akane-san shocked dropping to the floor crying.

"Take care of him Kaho-san."

I ended up by the beach; no one was here but me, the moon shining so brightly. I took off my shoes, sat down, hugged my legs and rested my chin on my knees. Suddenly someone placed something on me, I looked up and saw Len-kun; he covered me with his coat.

"Len-kun?"

"Why did you run?"

I stood up and said, "You and Akane-san experienced lots of things together, her parents like you for her, your music matches with her and both of you love Ave Maria. I was naïve to think that it was our song, I'm sorry for stealing Ave Maria from the two of you."

Len-kun suddenly hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Stop. It's true that I met her first, we did things together and I first played Ave Maria with her first, but whenever I played it with her it was just a competition piece, a song just like any other, a song played by two friends. I met her first but I fell for you, her music is wonderful but it's only you I hear now, that day as your music started playing was when music and color echoed through me. Just hearing you is my true desire. Always remember that when I play Ave Maria with you I'm actually saying I love you."

I cried, hugged him back and said, "Len-kun I'm sorry."

We walked around the beach, our hands intertwined.

"You know what you're jealous face is really fun to look at." He said with a tiny laugh.

I blushed and looked away and said, "Well excuse me for being Ms. Jealous Pants."

He faced me, leaned closer and kissed me; I also returned his kiss. This moment right here with him is the greatest part of our honeymoon. Ave Maria Len-kun.

**Author's Note: **Hey I'm back! I wish to apologize for the late update but a storm came to our country which caused severe floods and blackouts for 3 days plus our computer had to be formatted, how unlucky is me which is why I made this chapter longer to say sorry. Hope you like it^^

By the way the underlined phrase are lines from the song "Tsuki No Kakera (Fragments of the Moon)" by Taniyama Kishou (Tsukimori Len's seiyuu).

**Next Chapter: **Cooking breakfast, looking like a drunk, grocery shopping, cooking lessons. Want to check out the morning scene? Find out on Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 4.5: The Morning Scene.

**P.S: **It might take a while for me to update because I have midterm exams coming up and I need to study, but once exams are over I will try my best to update. Hope all of you understand^^

"_You told me that if you love something you should pursue it. Well I'm pursuing you, I'm sure you know what that means." _


	15. Itsumademo Chapter 4-5:The Morning Scene

**Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 4.5: The Morning Scene**

8:30am, Sunday. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock; I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Len-kun wake up" I said while shaking his shoulders. He mumbled some gibberish words.

"Come one Len-kun wake up, we've got lots to do today."

He grabbed the blanket, covered his entire body including his face and said, "Five more minutes."

"Fine have it your way. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs and coffee please." He said still with his face covered. I gave a deep sigh and exited the room.

I went to the kitchen, turned on the stove, placed a frying pan and started cooking two eggs. I boiled water using our electric kettle; I grabbed another pan and started frying rice. Suddenly, I heard the door of our room open and Len-kun went out. He was walking limply, his body swaying from left to right and eyes half open; in short he looked like a drunk.

"Glad you're finally awake." I said not looking at him.

To my surprise he hugged me from behind, rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "Let's just go back to bed and sleep. I can't sleep without you beside me. We can go shopping after lunch."

He then leaned his head resting it on mine and went back to sleeping; his grip still tight on me.

Len-kun's mother told me that he was a heavy sleeper and you can't wake him up easily. But there are two ways to really waking him up, inflict pain on him or wait for him to really wake. Who knows when he'll finally snap out of it so I turned to him, held his cheeks and pinched it real hard saying, "Len-kun wake up!"

"Ow Ouch!" he said screaming. I could tell he was surprised.

"What was that for?" he said finally awake. A tiny tear can be found by the right corner of his right eye. I must have pinched him too hard.

"Good morning Len-kun." I said smiling.

"Oi your rice is burning."

"Oh no my rice!" I quickly turned off the stove. Breakfast is served, 2 hot cups of coffee, perfectly cooked eggs and slightly burned rice. My perfect breakfast ruined.

I'm sorry Len-kun; I ruined our supposedly perfect breakfast". I said with a bit of a sniff.

He stood up, went to my side, leaned and said, "Ah!" with his mouth opened. I scooped a spoonful of half burnt rice, shoved it into his mouth, he chewed and then swallowed.

"Tasty. I married such a great cook." He said with a smile.

I returned his smile with a smile. Len-kun's encouraging words never fail to make me smile. _Thank you Len-kun._

After eating breakfast we started to get ready for our trip to the grocery. This is our first time grocery shopping together, I'm so excited! Len-kun took a bath first then me. Len-kun wore a simple green shirt, black skinny short and his red topsider shoes while I wore a pink, sleeveless shirt, blue mini skirt and yellow doll shoes. With that, we left the house, locked the door; I grabbed his arm with a smile on my face and with that we walked to the grocery shop.

"Len-kun can we buy this?" I said holding a box of pancake mix.

"Pancake mix with free strawberry syrup. Do you know how to cook this?" he said.

I gave a deep nod; he smiled, patted my head and said, "Ok as long as you know how to prepare it."

"Yehey! Thank you!" I said, happily placing the box into our shopping cart.

We bought eggs, bacon, packs of coffee, fish, meat and other things we need for a week. We intend to do grocery shopping weekly to save time since we're still both studying. At the counter I could hear girls whispering, they're talking while looking at Len-kun.

"Look at that guy he's so handsome and tall." I heard one girl say.

Finally, the cashier is done punching our orders; we pay and grab our bags filled with groceries. Upon leaving the shop a girl approaches us; she approaches Len-kun to be exact. She kind of looks like Fuyuumi-chan.

"Excuse me but my friend wishes to be friends with you. Can we have your number?"

"No" Len-kun directly replies.

"W-Why not? We don't mean you any harm."

"I'm already married and I intend to look only at my wife, so if you'll excuse us." He says, taking my hand and dragging me out of the store.

Somehow I'm thankful for Len-kun's snobbish and stingy attitude because it helps fend off flirty girls. Finally we reach the house; Len-kun set the bags down and sat on the couch.

"Len-kun I need your help with something." I said calling him from the kitchen, he stood up.

"What is it?" he asked.

To his surprise I placed a blue apron with a penguin face in the middle on him.

"What's this for?" he asked completely surprised.

"We'll be cooking pancakes. I'll teach you how to cook." I said while wearing my pink apron with a cat face in the middle.

"Are you serious?"

"Well you were able to teach me how to play the violin so now I'm going to teach you how to cook."

His face a mixture of confusion and apprehension, I first taught him how to crack eggs.

"So you grab an egg then gently hit one side with a spoon. Once the egg cracks, pull each side then let the yolk slide." I instructed while cracking an egg.

Len-kun hit the egg with a spoon, he pulled the sides of the shell a bit hard which caused the shell to break and the yolk to spill on his hands. I gave a bit of a laugh and handed him another egg.

After 3 attempts of egg cracking he finally got it. "Yehey! You got it! You are now a certified egg cracker." I said with a smile.

"This is silly. I'll just ruin the house." He said while taking his apron off.

"Please, I'm having so much fun with you right now. It's not only a few more steps. Do this for me?" I said while holding his apron with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

He gave a deep sigh, held my chin, smiled and said, "You got me. I'll do it for you."

I smiled and hugged him. We then moved on with the next step. Finally after two and a half hours of preparing we're done.

"Tadah! Presenting Tsukimori Len's first dish Pancakes with strawberry syrup!" I announced while setting down the plate of pancakes.

We sat down; I took a slice, chewed and swallowed. There was a moment of silence.

"Kaho?"

"It's… It's DELICIOUS!" I shouted with happiness.

"Are you serious?" he said then took a bite.

"It does taste good." He said after swallowing.

"See I told you. I married such a great violinist and soon to be master chef. I'm so proud of you honey!" I said while hugging him.

"No. all the credit goes to my very patient teacher." He said while looking at me with a smile.

We then laughed and continued eating. Our first morning together, one of the best mornings of my life. _Hey Len-kun, let's be this way every day. I love you._

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I wish to say sorry for the super late update, I was busy with some school related stuff but now the semester is finally over and I can go back to updating this series. During the times I was gone I was writing (on my Bleach notebook) the next chapters for Itsumademo (Forever) and I'm pleased to announce that I've finished the series hooray! Again I'm so sorry and I'll update soon.

**Next Chapter: **It's the start of the new school term and its Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai's final year as students. As graduation is coming near Hihara-senpai boldly asks Kahoko for a favor. A favor that will mean a lot to the senpai. What could it be? Find out on Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 5^^


	16. Itsumademo Chapter 5

Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 5:

It's the start of the new term; it's also Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai's final term as students. Len-kun escorted me to school.

"I'll pick you up later OK?" he said.

"Good luck on your day Dr. Tsukimori"

"You too Mrs. Tsukimori"

With that he kissed my hand and left. That's right I'm Mrs. Tsukimori Kahoko, I married the man I love during Christmas break.

"Kaho-chan!" said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw Hihara-senpai waving at me while carrying his black trumpet case.

"Good morning Hihara-senpai"

"Good morning. Just got here?"

"Yup, Len-kun escorted me"

"That's right. Congratulations M-Mrs. Tsukimori Len" he said with a somewhat hesitant and defeated tone.

"Thank you Hihara-senpai. Shall we enter school together?" I said with a smile. His expression suddenly changed, from disturbed it turned happy, like the usual Hihara-senpai and he gave a deep nod with a huge smile on his face.

"Where's your class Hihara-senpai?" I asked as we entered school.

"3rd floor, how about you Kaho-chan?"  
I looked at my new schedule and said, "3rd floor also"

"That's great!"

"Huh? What do you mean by That's great?"

"U-Uhh.. W-well since the 3rd floor is far from here we still have time to talk about things. Like what happened during Christmas vacation." He said stuttering a bit.

"OK I did miss talking with you senpai"

"Really? You missed me?" he said with glee in his voice and he blushed a bit.

"Of course you're one of my best friends"

"Oh right, best friend." He said a bit disappointed.

We talked about a lot of things. I and Len-kun's honeymoon, senpai's adventures with his brothers and other cool and funny things. I had so much chatting with senpai that I wasn't aware that we've already arrived at the third floor. We then saw Yunoki-senpai who was just about to enter the first classroom.

"Yunoki". Hihara-senpai called out.

Yunoki-senpai turned, smiled and said, "Good morning Hihara."

"Are we late?"

"No we're just in time."  
"Good morning Yunoki-senpai." I said greeting senpai.

"Good morning Hi- I mean Tsukimori-san."

I blushed a bit. Somehow hearing someone call me Tsukimori excites and embarrasses me at the same time.

"I better get going then; see you Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai."

"See you later Kaho-chan." Hihara-senpai said biding me goodbye and then I left.

My room is just three rooms past senpai's. As I opened the door some of my classmates shouted, "Congratulations Tsukimori-chan!" they caught me by surprise but I appreciate the thought, I smiled and gave a huge thank you.

Finally our sensei came and class started. New lessons, new professors and new experiences; these are the things brought by a new semester. After two hours of lecture our professor left and its lunch time. Mori-san and I went out to buy food. At the canteen we saw two familiar figures.

"Tsuchiara-kun! Kaji-kun!" I called. They turned upon hearing their names; they waved and smiled at us.

"It seems the Engineering and Music Departments have the same time for lunch." Tsuchiara-kun said.

"This is great we can bond again, just like before" Kaji-kun said with a smile.

Tsuchiara-kun, Kaji-kun, Mori-san and I decided to eat at the school roof where the air is cool and we're all alone.

"You're right Kaji-kun. All that's left are…." Before Mori-san could finish her sentence two people entered.

"Fuyuumi-chan, Shimizu-kun!" I said, both surprised and glad to see them.

"Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi-chan said, she too a bit surprised.

"Hello everyone mind if we join you?" Shimizu-kun asked holding out two bento boxes. I'm assuming they're his and Fuyuumi-chan's.

"Of course here sit with us." I offered. They took a step closer and joined our circle.

"Now all that's left are…." Before I could finish my sentence, the door opened and our two senpais came in.

"Looks like you're having a party up here. It's a good thing we decided to eat here." Hihara-senpai said holding a small, brown bag (kind of like a doggie bag).

"Can we join your little get together?" Yunoki-senpai asked with a smile. Everyone nodded and the two senpais joined us.

"Now all that's left is….." Kaji-kun intentionally broke his sentence hoping that another one of our friends would come in.

"Tsukimori-senpai" Shimizu-kun said. Suddenly my phone rang and to my surprise it was Len-kun.

"Hello Len-kun?"

"Kaho our professor dismissed us early and your director asked me to help out with the graduation ceremony. Where are you?"

"I'm here at the rooftop eating lunch with Mori-san and the others."

"Great I'll be there in a few minutes."

"OK bye, be careful."

"You too."

And with that our conversation ended. A few minutes passed and the school bell rang signaling that lunch time has ended.

"We would like to call all the graduating music students. Kindly meet Director Kira at the conference room, thank you." Said a woman over the intercom.

"Well we've got to go. It was nice bonding with you again." Yunoki-senpai said.

"Till next time senpais!" I said with a smile and the two senpais also smiled and bid their goodbyes.

"We also need to go class starts in 15 minutes and our department is a bit far from here." Tsuchiara-kun said.

I gave a nod and said, "Till next time Tsuchiara-kun, Kaji-kun."

Only me, Mori-san, Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun were left. Finally we decided to pack up and head for our respective classes. This our last class for the day and apparently it's a 4 hour class simply because it is our major subject. Unfortunately our professor couldn't make it to class today because she wasn't feeling well but a substitute teacher took her place and to our surprise it was Ousaki-senpai. It was enjoyable learning from Ousaki-senpai, I wish he'd replace our professor, 4 hours passed by in a flash; he gave his goodbyes and left the room. Mori-san and I went out the room and surprisingly Hihara-senpai was there leaning by the wall beside our room.

"Hihara-senpai?" I said when I saw him.

"Kaho-chan I need to talk to you, if that's ok."

"Well I need to go now. See you tomorrow, Hino-san, Hihara-senpai." Mori-san said waving her hand and then she left.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about senpai?"

"Kaho-chan will you be my partner at the graduation performance?"

**Author's Note: **I think this chapter is a bit drab probably because it's missing some Len-Kaho moments, will try to do better. Anyway I wish to apologize for the super late update, I've been really busy lately but I will do my best to update soon. Again gomenasai

**Next Chapter: **Kaho accepts Hihara-senpai's offer and she is excited about it. But someone is a bit agitated with this. Tune in to Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 6^^


	17. Itsumademo Chapter 6

Itsumademo (Forever) Chapter 6:

"Kaho-chan. Will you be my partner at the graduation performance?"

"Huh?"

"W-Well you see each graduate is required to perform a piece either with a partner or group and I thought that I want to play with you."

"But why me? What about Yunoki-senpai?"

"He's already decided on asking Tsuchiara. So will you do it, Kaho-chan?"

It's not that I don't like it, in fact performing with Hihara-senpai makes me happy. It's just that I didn't expect him to ask me.

"Sure I'll do it Hihara-senpai." I said with a smile.

"Really? That's great! Thank you Kaho-chan!" he said. Happiness painted on his face.

"Are you going home now?" he asked.

"Yes, you?"

He gave a nod and said, "Let's walk to the gate together." His smile not leaving his face and I replied with a smile.

We walked together, talking about things concerning the graduation performance. I'm really excited about this, to perform with Hihara-senpai and the others is a huge honor. Finally we reach the school ground and I spot Len-kun waiting by the gate, leaning on a wall with arms folded on his chest.

"Len-kun!" I said waving my hand. He sees us and walks towards us.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied while taking my bag.

"Oh! I forgot something at the orchestra club. You guys go on ahead." Hihara-senpai said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Hihara-senpai gave a nod and said, "I'll just see you tomorrow Kaho-chan."

"OK. Have a safe trip home senpai." I said with a smile.

"You too."

With that we turned our backs and started walking, I held Len-kun's arm and we started talking.

_Have a safe trip home, Kaho-chan._

Finally we reach our humble abode; Len-kun placed my bag on the couch, took of his blue polo, laid it on top of my bag, sat down and switched the TV on. I entered our room to change my clothes and immediately went back to the living room. Len-kun was still sitting on the sofa, still wearing his white V-neck undershirt and black slacks, watching a violin quintet. I smiled at the sight of my husband peacefully watching TV. I rushed to the kitchen and after 2-3 minutes came back to where my husband was. I sat beside him holding a big bowl of popcorn. I offered him some; he smiled, took a piece and ate it. Then he stretched his arm, placed it on top of my shoulder and cuddled me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his on my head and together we watched the TV show.

I opened my eyes, a different show on the TV and our popcorn bowl empty. I looked at the clock and saw that it's already 9:00pm. Apparently Len-kun and I fell asleep; it was a busy and tiring day after all. I stood up only to be stopped by Len-kun's warm grip on my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at me with half open eyes.

"I need to prepare dinner. Is fish okay with you, Mr. Tsu-ki-mo-ri Len-kun?" I said while holding his nose and smiling.

"As long as you're cooking anything's fine." He replied with a smile and still half opened eyes.

He released his grip on me and went back to sleeping. I smiled at him, gently touched his cheek and went to the kitchen to do some cooking.

Finally after 30 minutes of cooking, dinner is finally served.

"Smells good." Len-kun said coming in the dining room.

"Let's eat." I said.

We sat down on our designated chairs, took our chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu." Then we started eating.

"Oh by the way Kaho, I won't be able to fetch you tomorrow. It seems my thesis is requiring me to stay in school to conduct some research and interview some neurologists."

"I see it's OK, I won't be home early tomorrow anyway."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hihara-senpai asked me to be his partner for the graduation performance. Is it OK with you if I perform with senpai?"

"S-Sure no problem. Just be home before dark OK?" he said with a somewhat hesitant and worried tone.

The following day Len-kun escorted me to school but before he left a recognizable voice called out our names.

"Kaho-chan! Tsukimori!" Hihara-senpai said while waving his hand.

He approached us and with a smile on his face he said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning senpai." I said accompanied by a smile.

"Kaho I better go. Be home early OK?" Len-kun said, somehow he looked a bit bothered.

"Don't worry Tsukimori I'll get her home before dark." Hihara-senpai said.

Len-kun was shocked and then he looked pissed. He responded with, "I appreciated that thank you."

"Be careful Len-kun." I said and with that he left.

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Hihara-senpai said. I gave a nod and we entered school.

"I'll just see you later then, after class?" he asked as we reached the second floor.

"OK later then senpai." I said and we went our separate ways.

The day ended so fast, before I knew it class was already finished. I came out of the room and Hihara-senpai was there standing by the balcony in front of our classroom.

"Hihara-senpai?"

He turned around and said, "Ah Kaho-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to tell you that I wasn't able to reserve a practice room. Is it OK if we practice up on the roof?"

"I'd love to!" I said with excitement

"Great let's go!"

Hihara-senpai held my hand and dragged me to the rooftop. He seems rather excited; well this is Hihara-senpai we're talking about. Whenever music is involved he gets really pumped up. We reach the rooftop and he released his grip on me.

"So any piece you'd like for us to perform?" I asked as I got my violin out.

"Gavotte" he quickly responded.

"Gavotte?"

"Aha. Gavotte has such a happy tune and I want my final year as a student to be filled with happiness. Besides Gavotte is very close to my heart."

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Because it's the first piece that we played together." He said with a smile.

I blushed a bit, _Wait a minute! Why am I blushing?_

"O-OK! Let's perform Gavotte." I said.

We started practicing, performing with senpai relaxes me, and it somehow makes me happy inside. We took breaks in between practice. Eating snacks, talking about certain things and laughing. I hate to admit it but I was having so much fun.

Now I believe in the saying "Time flies when you're having fun." I looked at my watch and to my surprise it's already 7:3pm. I asked Hihara-senpai if we can call it a day and he kindly agreed. I went to my bag to pack up; I took my phone and sadly not a single message from anyone, none from Len-kun.

"Is Tsukimori already by the gate?" Hihara-senpai asked.

"No he's not fetching me today. He's busy with something."

"I see, if it's ok with you I'll escort you home."

"Huh?"

"Y-You see it's already dark and all. It's not safe for a woman to walk in the dark alone."

"Thank you senpai. As a way to say my thanks I'll treat you to some yummy pork buns." I said with a smile.

"O-Ok."

After packing up Hihara-senpai and I went straight home. As promised I treated him to some delicious pork buns. After a few walks we reached our house.

"Wow! Your house looks great, Kaho-chan!" he said with an amazed tone.

"It's a gift from Len-kun's mom."

"Well I better go, see you tomorrow Kaho-chan"

"Thanks for today, Hihara-senpai."

With that he left and I went inside. I placed my bag on the couch, took my phone and still no message from Len-kun. He must be really busy; I decided to send him a message hoping he would reply.

"Len-kun, I'm home. Hihara-senpai escorted me. What time are you coming home?"

I laid down my phone, went to our room and changed clothes. 2 hours passed and still no message from him, I decided to cook dinner and eat.

3 hours passed and I felt someone shaking me.

"Kaho, Kaho wake up." Said the voice.

I opened my eyes and saw two gold eyes staring at me. It was Len-kun, my husband is home!

"Len-kun?" I said a bit dazed.

"Hey why are you sleeping here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Thank you but you shouldn't have. Come one let's go to bed, you have school in the morning."

I stood up, he held my hand and we went to our room. I lay down on my side of the bed and he laid on his. We weren't facing each other, everything was silent and an air of awkwardness enveloped the room.

"So Hihara-senpai escorted you home?" he said still not facing me.

"Yes. I treated him to some pork buns as thanks."

"I see."

"You didn't text me all day."

"Sorry I was pretty busy."

"I see."

Again the silence came back; I had to do something about this silence.

"Len-kun, I love you."

I didn't get a reply; I leaned to him and saw that his eyes were already close. I kissed his cheek, whispered the words _good night_ and _I love you_. I lay down, hugged him and rested my head on his back and started to sleep.

_I love you too._

Author's Note: Sorry for the super duper long delay. I was just so busy with stuff regarding my graduation. Now that I'm done with all that I can finally finish the story. Will try my best to upload the next chapter sooner.

Next Chapter: It seems Len and Kaho are having problems. Could it be because of Hihara-senpai? Tune in for the next chapter of Itsumademo (Forever)


End file.
